


You'll be a Hero Too

by Swirlycinnablast



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlycinnablast/pseuds/Swirlycinnablast
Summary: Adorabat ALWAYS looked up to Mao Mao and Badgerclops every since she first saw them (especially Mao Mao). She wants to train like them, fight like them, and BE like them. This bundle of one-shots will take you through Adorabat's early childhood with two of her favorite heroes. She goes through the major ups and the tragic downs, but she knows it'll be worth it in the end.
Comments: 95
Kudos: 34





	1. A Delicious Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this story on Wattpad, but I love this website and I wanna post my story on here. The first four one-shots are connected to each other, so that's why I posted them all today.
> 
> Anyways, have some Adorabat!

I woke up hanging upside down where I usually sleep . . . the middle bunk. I suddenly smelled a SUPER delicious smell, but what could it be? Wait a minute—I smell PANCAKES!!! I quickly unhook myself from the ceiling of my bed and I fly as fast as I could to the kitchen. I slow to a stop as I see Badgerclops and Mao Mao in the kitchen making an UNBELIEVABLE stack of pancakes! It was so high the ceiling above the table broke! 

Actually, it looks like Badgerclops made a large hole in the ceiling since the steam from his laser beam is formed around it.

There were multiple pans on the stove with pancakes on each one of them. Every time a pancake was done, Mao Mao would flip it backwards onto the huge stack! You wanna know the best part? HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK BEHIND HIM TO MAKE THE SHOT! I just stared in amazement as the giraffe's neck of the pancakes got higher and higher. Just then, I heard Badgerclops saying, "It's a good thing we got all this pancake mix to use right Mao Mao?"

"Yep, Adorabat's gonna be so astonished when she sees this! I can't wait to see the look on her face," Mao Mao replied.

The one thing that they didn't know was that I was standing right there on the table! When the last pancake was somehow flipped on the tall stack, they turned around and saw me sitting on the table. My smile felt surprisingly wide and my heart was beating really fast because I couldn't keep in my excitement any longer! 

"That was so COOL you guys! Badgerclops that was really smart of you to blast a hole in the ceiling to make the humongous stack of pancakes! Mao Mao how'd you manage to flip the pancakes backwards without even looking! That's impossible!" I bubbled in delight.

"Well," Badgerclops explained as they walked up to the table, "In all honesty little dude, I was just too lazy to get more plates so . . . yeah."

"I'm glad that you like my flipping skills Adorabat, but how should I tell you...?" Mao Mao used his thumb to point at himself. "It was all thanks to my shocking luck and my huge muscles," Mao Mao bragged.

"Don't forget the use of trajectory Mao," Badgerclops groaned.

Mao Mao turned his head to him and smirked. "Whatever math boy. Anyways, we decided to do this as a little present for you. We've noticed how much you improved at fighting during our time at Pure Heart, so we wanted to eat pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. Perhaps snacks in between depending on how many pancakes there are." 

He chuckled as he crossed his arms. 

"Therefore, you've earned this Adorabat." Mao Mao patted me on the head with his warm glove.

I felt exhilarating tears in my eyes as I looked at my two best-est friends in the whole wide world. They did all of this for ME?!?! I couldn't believe it, even for a second! "T-thanks so much you guys! I-I don't know what to say!" I sniffled. 

Suddenly, Mao Mao picked me up and hugged me tightly. I felt a giant arm wrap around my head as well. "You don't have to say anything," Mao Mao spoke softly.

"You're awesome Adorabat . . . remember that," Badgerclops remarked.

We broke the hug and Mao Mao wiped my happy tears away. "LET'S EAT!" I yelled making Mao Mao and Badgerclops flinch.

Mao Mao raised his eyebrow. "Did you brush your teeth?"

I smelled my breath and I made a disgusting look on my face. "Oops sorry! I'll be right back!" I zoomed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After my teeth were squeaky clean, I sat down in the kitchen to eat with Badgerclops and Mao Mao. I flew all the way up the huge stack to take three pancakes and I dropped them onto my plate. It felt so weird to eat SKY pancakes! Badgerclops used his mechanical arm to get four pancakes for him and three for Mao Mao, except Mao Mao blurted out, "Hey! A hero like me eats FIVE pancakes!"

"Whatever dude. Don't blame me if you get a stomachache," Badgerclops doubted as he reached up for two more pancakes. 

After eating and letting the food in our tummies settle, Mao Mao asked me if I wanted to train with him. Of course I said yes! First, we would meditate before anything. Next, Mao Mao would show me a new technique for fighting or keep teaching me the previous one. Then, I tested it out until I got it right. Finally, we would battle each other. 

If one of us got hit 4 times, we would be out. Mao Mao made sure to take it easy on me since I was just a kid, but I certainly didn't! Now it was time to show him how much this bat is made of!


	2. Daily Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat trains with Mao Mao after their special breakfast. It's gonna get emotional!

To start off with training we would meditate on the floor of the dojo. Mao Mao and I would sit in a criss-cross applesauce position, put our arms out in a certain way, put one of our fingers together with each of our thumbs, and say "Mao . . . Mao . . . . " for 10 minutes or more. I didn't really HAVE fingers, so I just put the tips of my wings on the bigger part of my wings. At first, I got annoyed because I had to say Mao over and over again for a full 10 minutes, but I got used to it. Meditating before actually training helps with staying focused and relaxed before going straight to the next big thing. 

Speaking of the next big thing, I'm learning a new move today! YIPPEE!

Now here comes the exciting part—learning a new fighting technique! I'm learning about headbutting your opponent! Mao Mao thinks it would be an ideal move for me to learn since my head's big and it's harder than normal heads. Don't worry he wasn't trying to be mean about it. I sat on the floor and put my wings in my lap. Mao Mao pulled out a dummy that was in the corner of the dojo. He demonstrated how to headbutt your enemy and talked me through it.

"One of the most important things to know is to make sure you tuck your chin in as you hit your enemy." Mao Mao tilted his head all the way down until the top of his head was facing the dummy. "That way you don't mess up your neck and your forehead." I nodded paying close attention to his actions. He lifted his head back up.

"To start, you gotta place your hands—uh I mean wings—behind your opponent's neck. ALWAYS make sure your wings are bent so you get more power out of the headbutt." Mao Mao positioned himself as he talked.

"Here comes the part where you actually hit the opponent," he continued. At this point, I was definitely intrigued at the max. I think he noticed my eyes sparkling with interest since he glanced at me and smiled warmly.

"Pull your enemy's face in as roughly and as quickly as you can. As you're doing that, headbutt him or her with the top of your head at full force." Mao Mao made sure he spoke slowly so that I paid close attention to what he was saying.

Mao Mao finally showed me what a headbutt looked like. He grabbed the back of the dummy's neck, made sure his arms were bent, and yanked the dummy's head in just as he quickly moved his head down and hit its face. The action was so fast I opened my mouth in amazement. It seemed like he saw the confusion on my face, so he repeated the action, but slower. I nodded quickly, beaming with enthusiasm. 

"You think you wanna try now?" Mao Mao asked.

"Yes please!" I chirped. He moved out of the way as I flew over to face the dummy's head. As the words and the movements of Mao Mao replayed in my head, I tried to imitate what he did. I made sure my wings were bent and BAM! I hit it with the very top of my head as fast as I could and did it with a lot of force. I landed on my feet, exhausted. I felt a bead of sweat forming on my face. "Did I . . . do good Mao Mao?" I panted. Mao Mao knelt down on both knees and grinned at me. 

"You did very well Adorabat, especially for your first try. Just keep practicing and you're good to go." He rubbed my head and I giggled. Mao Mao must be THAT proud of me! Sure, he was super proud of me all those other times I got a move right, but this time felt strangely different. 

It's like he's squeezing the daylights out of me, except he isn't. It's like there's tears of joy running down his face, even though his fur is dry. 

My legendary hero . . . he loves me. 

I sniffled as I felt tears welling in my eyes. Mao Mao noticed this and got worried. "Are you okay Adorabat? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Mao Mao," I sniffled. "I just . . . I'm just so lucky to have a hero like you. Your sword, I mean, katana is cool, your cape is cool, and you're just cool in general Mao Mao. You teach me new things everyday and I'm so grateful for that. I love you so much Mao Mao."

He picked me up and put my head against his. "And I'm lucky to have a little deputy like you Adorabat." He put me down and looked at me in the eyes. "To tell you the truth, you're one of the few people who showed me what love is. You expressed it in a way I never thought about and I can't thank you enough." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he blushed lightly. He wiped my tears away as he said softly, "I love you too Adorabat."

I smiled the widest smile I could manage. The tears came back and I cried joyfully. Mao Mao picked me up and pulled me into a bear hug. I'm glad he and Badgerclops crashed into the Ruby, I thought.

After we broke the hug and wiped our own tears, we continued our training. This is the part where we fight! I can't wait to kick Mao Mao's butt! "You remember the rules right?" Mao Mao interrupted my cloud of thoughts. 

"Mhm!" I responded.

"Good. Whoever gets hit 4 times first loses."

"Ok ok just let me beat you already!" I squealed. 

Mao Mao laughed and unsheathed his sword (I mean katana! Why do I keep saying sword?). He started a countdown. I saw Badgerclops approaching the dojo to watch us fight.

"3...2...1...."

The monster alarm rang from the inside of HQ. "Aww phooey!" I grumbled. I was just about to fight Mao Mao! 

"Sorry Adorabat, duty calls. TO THE AEROCYCLE!" Mao Mao announced as he ran inside HQ to go to the garage. Badgerclops followed him, leaving me disappointed. Well like he said, duty calls. I flew to the aerocycle with the others and prepared for some smoke bombing action!


	3. The Ferocious Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff's Department fights an intimidating monster. Adorabat tries to help, but the effects are sad and heart-warming.

Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and I jumped on the aerocycle and took off! We blasted through the waterfalls of our house and went to the scene. My eyes went wide when I saw the enemy. The monster was in the middle of the Pure Heart Valley Plaza and boy was it scary! You might not even think I'm 5 years old anymore once you see how I describe this thing! 

It was like a combination of a dragon and a wolf. Its whole body color was a mixture of mahogany and gray. The head resembles a dragon. It had scales all over its body. Its ears looked like mine, they were facing out, and they looked pointy at the tips to make it look dangerous. 

The life was sucked out of their eyes, so they looked dull and had a deep gray to them. Plus, their pupils looked sharp. It had a million teeth as it roared so loud that my ears rang. At the same time it had the body of a wolf. The fusion had sharp, shiny claws, but a tail that was curled up with spikes covering the top layer. 

That was the one thing I found really bizarre. What kind of monster has that kind of tail? I guess that doesn't matter because once I saw Mao Mao jump from the aerocycle, I kept my mind focused on the task. Defeat the monster, do our signature handshake, and go home to fight Mao Mao! Badgerclops landed the aerocycle away from the abomination and we ran towards it. 

I saw Mao on top of the monster with his katana in his hand, trying to get a good hit as the monster's tail tried to smash him. Badgerclops was making sure the Sweetiepies stayed far away from the battle field. I'll distract the monster while Mao Mao slices its neck off! I thought. I threw a bundle of smoke bombs at the abomination, making it swing its head around violently. I sensed Mao Mao jumping in the air with his katana raised as he was going to slash the monster. I grinned as I knew he was gonna finish this thing once and for all!

For some reason though, that did nothing as it still kept swinging around the smoke, not trying to hit Mao Mao whatsoever. Darn it, that monster has tough armor! Time for Plan B: fly in front of the monster really fast! Once most of the smoke cleared, I saw Mao hanging onto the monster while trying to hit it another time. I started to zig-zag in front of the monster's face, doing my best to help my hero! This should work! It NEEDS to work! Mao Mao is COUNTING on me! He-

"ADORABAT NO!" Mao Mao yelled.

When I turned to the direction that I heard his voice, I suddenly got pushed away from the monster. As I got pushed, I watched in horror as it slammed its head into Mao Mao's body! He flies into a white stone wall, slides down, and falls on his side. I flap my wings to keep myself from falling to the ground and I throw more smoke bombs at the monster to keep it at bay. I trembled as I saw Mao Mao lying on the ground, not moving. 

"M-MAO MAO!" I zoomed over to him as fast as the aerocycle. There were cuts and bruises all over his body, but the injury that I was really petrified about was the deep cut near the middle of his head. The blood traveled down the right side of it and I desperately wiped it away with my wing. I looked at the blood on my wing and I tried not to cry. "No! You're better than that Adorabat!" I consoled myself. 

I'm such an idiot thinking I was helping Mao Mao! He got hurt because of ME! What kind of being AM I?! To let someone so legendary be weighed down by some follower! I heard giant feet stomping towards me and my defenseless friend. I shook like a leaf as I saw the stupid monster charging a beam of energy. I hugged Mao Mao's arm as tight as I could and closed my eyes shut. I can't hold back the tears anymore. The tiny waterfalls go down my cheeks as I tightened my grip on his arm. 

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like Badgerclop's laser beam. Then I hear a roar from the monster. 

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" He fumed. Yay, Badgerclops is here to save the day! Badgerclops took out his badger blaster (that's what he likes to call it) and shot it at the abomination. He led it away from Pure Heart Valley, leaving me with Mao Mao until he came back. Not feeling any happier that Badgerclops was there, I shook Mao gently, tears rolling down my face. They dropped on his arm and soaked a patch of his fur.

"M-Mao Mao . . . wake up . . . please!" I squeezed his hand while I sobbed. "I can't lose you because of ME! We had so much fun today and I don't wanna ruin it!" I turned around to see if Badgerclops came back yet. Nope. Using my shaky voice, I blubbered, "You shouldn't have saved me! You should've just let me get hit! I wouldn't care about what would happen to me!" I thought about it for a moment and looked down. "My parents would know if I'm okay. They . . . they think I'm strong—VERY strong actually. They're wrong."

I felt a squeeze at the wing that I was holding Mao Mao's hand with. 

"You're the strongest kid I know Adorabat," a familiar, hoarse voice comforted me. I looked up to see Mao Mao smiling weakly at me as he slowly sat up. I gasped knowing that he was able to move. I immediately jumped on his chest and hugged him, not letting go. He won't leave me. Not now, not ever.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" I cried as more tears poured down my face. I felt a hand on my back rubbing me. Then, I heard Mao Mao grunting in pain.

"Not so tight kid," he chuckled. Whoops, I forgot about his bruises. I lowered my squishing power a little. "If I let you get hit by the monster, I would've never forgave myself. Don't ever think for a SECOND that this was your fault because you're a treasure to have." We broke the hug and I wiped my own tears. I'm such a sniffly mess today!

"How do you know? I mess up all the time! I try to help you win fights and I make everything worse!" I snapped.

"No you don't. In fact, you make the challenge more. . . well challenging! I can feel the adrenaline in my muscles as you throw smoke bombs around the monsters. You make battles intense in a good way Adorabat!" I blushed hearing his assuring words. After that, we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked over and saw Badgerclops listening to the whole thing.

"Yeah! Don't be so hard on yourself ok?" He responded to me. He looked anxious and hesitant as he looked at us. 

Mao Mao seethed, "Badgerclops why were you watching us the whole time?! You could've helped me up or something don't just stand there!" I giggled seeing him get annoyed at Badgerclops. Those two are funny when they argue sometimes!

"Sheesh dude," Badgerclops squeaked, "It's not my fault y'all are too cute!" Mao Mao rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go back to HQ." He started to get up but gritted his teeth and fell to his knees. Badgerclops seemed to notice this and did the most hilarious thing ever! He lifted up Mao Mao and put him over his shoulder.

"What the-what are you doing?!" Mao demanded as he kicked Badgerclops.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you up like you want me too!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Mao Mao exploded. "Also where's the monster?"

I explained before Badgerclops did. "He led it far away from Pure Heart Valley so it won't bother us for a long time!" He nodded. 

"Yeah, so don't even start with the 'not doing anything' Mao." Badgerclops exasperated.

"Alright I'm sorry ok?! Let's just go home already!" As Badgerclops carried the irritated Mao back to the HQ, I flew after them. I just hope he feels ok after Badgerclops patches him up. Oh yeah, Badgerclops! I haven't talked about THAT fur ball so much. Don't worry though! He'll get his spotlight!


	4. Floof Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat talks about Badgerclops and how he got his name: Floof Buddy!

I sat on the couch playing video games with Badgerclops. Mao Mao's covered in bandages and he's resting in the bedroom. I was still worried about him, but Badgerclops drifted me away from thinking about him for a while now. Yep, that's my Floof Buddy! You might be wondering "Adorabat, why does 'Floof Buddy' have capital letters?" Well fear not because I'll tell you everything you need to know!

Badgerclops is a REALLY floofy guy-that's definitely a word. I looked it up on Roogle, so there's your evidence! Basically, the word is a combination of fluffy and poofy. Badgerclops is BOTH of those things! Whether I'm having a fantastic day, a terrible day, or sometimes just a "meh" day, I like to do one or more of these things: Draw, take a walk, try to rebuild the mega-mech, or snuggle with Badgerclops! Don't tell anyone, but I think he's floofier than Mao Mao. Here's an example of what happens when I snuggle with Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops," I asked nervously as I walked up to the couch, "Can I cuddle with you today? I'm in a really bad mood." He smiled the same smile that I always loved.

"You know I can never say no to you little dude," Badgerclops approved. I giggled and blushed in joy as I hopped onto his floofy stomach. I nuzzled deeply into his white and brown fur. I felt Badgerclops lay down on the couch. "So, do you wanna tell me what happened today?"

"Um. . . ." I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling. "At skewl today, I was struggling with this math problem and I asked the teacher for help." I stayed silent for a moment.

"Go on," Badgerclops prodded me.

"After the teacher explained it, I understood what it was, but Chubbums pushed my buttons and told me that I was dumb."

He gasped dramatically. "Seriously?! That's the frog one that called me Shoverclops! I'll never forget that."

"I'm sure you won't," I doubted. "Anyways, I didn't let it bother me that much since I know that I'm smart." I threw my wings up as I declared the next sentence. "I fight monsters all the time with you guys!" 

"True, true."

I turned over to my side and played with the bits of loose fur I found on Badgerclops. "During recess though, people started calling me names like 'Adoradumb' or 'Dummybat' or. . ." I paused to shove all my anger down. All of a sudden, I feel a huge arm wrap around my body. I looked up to see a worried Badgerclops. I can take care of myself though, he could care less! 

"Adorabat you can always talk to-"

"No! Badgerclops I'm suppose to be handling these tiny things by myself!" I interrupted. I pushed his giant, furry arm off and I jumped off his stomach. Don't get me wrong, Badgerclops is the nicest guy I know, but I can't be treated like a baby anymore! "People always tell me to 'grow up' or 'you act just like your age sometimes,' and they're right! I can't keep snuggling with you Badgerclops, I need to grow UP!" I screamed that last word at the top of my lungs. 

I felt a lump in my throat. It wasn't the sad kind of lump, it was the angry one. I saw Badgerclops sit up and pick me up with his robotic arm.

"Adorabat . . . you can be 20 years old and STILL squeeze the heck out of me," he explained. "Mao Mao's a little older than that and sometimes even HE rests on my stomach." I tilted my head as I found that hard to believe. Badgerclops nodded. "It's not that simple to go through things alone Adorabat. Which is EXACTLY why I'm here."

He sat me on top of his head and that's when I realized something that I would remember for my whole life. You're not alone, even if it feels like you are. There are people all around you that you can talk to. "I'm sorry for getting all riled up Badgerclops," I apologized. 

"It's ok dude, I get like that all the time."

I leaped off of his head and bounced onto his tummy again. I heard him laugh a little, so I laughed. A few minutes later, I told Badgerclops I wanted to sleep. Without saying anything, he grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and put it over me. To make it look like I was being protected, he got two pillows and put one on each side of me. Suddenly, a lightbulb went on in my head. He's gonna love this idea!

"BADGERCLOPS! You're gonna be my Floof Buddy!" I piped, my voice sounding very squeaky.

He looked a little puzzled. "Floof . . . Buddy?" 

"YEAH," I babbled, "And tomorrow I'll make my own contract! You have to sign it so that it's official! Also, the first 'f' in floof and the 'b' in buddy are capital. Got it?"

Badgerclops grinned. "Got it."

Then I whispered, "Promise not to tell Mao Mao okay?"

He smirked while thinking about that. "I promise." Eventually, my eyes started to droop from tiredness. I buried my head into Badgerclops's fur and I went to sleep.

Furthermore, that's how he became my Floof Buddy! He signed a contract and I even made him vow the following words:

"I, Badgerclops, the Floofiest badger in the world, promises to always support Adorabat with the utmost respect and will always give her lots of snuggles. I will always share my snacks with her."

Just so you know, he struggled to say the last part.


	5. Skewl Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat's typical day at skewl. Watch as she tortures her fellow classmate. >:]

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. My eyes widen in realization. UGH! I forgot I have skewl today! I was really looking forward to draw a picture for Badgerclops and Mao Mao! Oh well, skewl comes first I guess. After I brushed my teeth, I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Mao Mao was sitting on the chair closest to my right while reading the daily news. Badgerclops sat in the middle and started devouring an omelet he made. I poured a bowl of cereal and slumped on the chair to my left. I sighed heavily as I stirred my cereal around in the bowl. Mao Mao stuck his head out of the newspaper to look at me.

"You feeling okay Adorabat?" He asked. 

"I just don't wanna go to skewl today!" I complained. "I know we get snacks two times in a row, but somedays it's just boring! I'm even the monitor at the skewl and I deal with the same thing- crybabies!"

Badgerclops chimed in with his mouth full. "Well actually you're a cr-"

For some reason, Mao Mao covered his mouth and gave him his signature death glare. He turned his head to me. "Ignore him." I nodded while giggling a little. Skewl was still on my mind though. "Well Adorabat, maybe today will be different for you. Who knows?"

"Pfft, yeah right," I doubted. The only thing that'll be different is how many times Kevin pulls the fire alarm. I ate my cereal and saw that it was time to go. "Mao Mao can you take me to skewl?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't normally ask him that since I just flew to skewl myself, but I thought maybe a monster will start attacking the school and I can watch him defeat it! That would REALLY make my day!

"Uh sure! You want Badgerclops to come as well?"

"No, he's gonna see Chubbums and blast him with a laser. . . ."

"Oh yeah that's right. He's a big baby isn't he?" he snickered. Badgerclops gave us an annoyed look.

"Stop talking to each other like I'm not here! And I'm not a baby Mao Mao!" he argued.

"Well maybe if you'd stopped whining about not wanting to do the dishes you wouldn't be the baby you are today," Mao Mao nagged him. 

"Whatever man, just go!" Mao Mao smirked at Badgerclops and lead me to the aerocycle. I really hope a monster shows up! Suddenly, it took off and we headed for the stupid skewl!

When we got there, the other kids were already inside. That's strange . . . usually I'm the first one here. Maybe all the kid Sweetiepies got up earlier or something! Anyways, I got off the aerocycle. "Bye Mao Mao!" I chirped.

"See you later Adorabat. Try not to murder anyone okay?" He got off of the aerocycle and kissed me on the head. His emerald eyes reflected at me. "I love you," he proclaimed. I beamed when I heard him say those words.

"I love you too!" I turned around and headed for the door of the skewl. I heard the sound of the aerocycle blasting away as I went inside. Hold on a second! I completely forgot that I wanted a monster to appear! It doesn't matter now that I'm here, though. 

Inside the room, the Sweetiepies were doing different things. Some of them were chatting, some were playing, and some were . . . staring up at the ceiling. Actually that part's not weird. 

The teacher was at his desk, looking at a bunch of papers. He looked up and spotted me. "Good morning Adorabat!" he greeted me.

"Hello!" I greeted him back with forced happiness. I like my teacher, but he tortures me by giving me homework EVERY SINGLE DAY! On the weekends I have to read for 10 minutes! I can't even sit STILL for 10 minutes! I walk to my fellow Sweetiepie "friends" and sit next to Kevin. When he saw me sit down, he started sweating.

"H-hewo Adowabat!" he gulped.

"Hi Kevin the troublemaker. Do you feel like pulling any FIRE ALARMS today?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "'Cause if you do, I'll bite your pwecious little face off and you'll be UGLY for the rest of your innocent life!" I threatened him.

"No, pwease don't do that! I pwomise I'll be good, but pwease don't bite my pwecious face off!" 

"Fantastic," I said in the most creepiest voice I could manage. A few minutes later, class offically started. In the morning we would practice our spelling and our math. Every time Chubbums got a math question right, he would gloat a LOT! I counted in my head how many times he bragged and that's how many times I kick dirt in his face! I know how much he hates dirt, so yeah.

When we were done with spelling and math, we would have snacks! The teacher always brings milk and cookies to eat. If we were lucky, we would have CHOCOLATE milk instead! Sadly, that rarely happens since we're all not angels here (especially me). This is one of the only times school is actually fun. One of the other times is when recess starts! Yup, time flies fast doesn't it?

The other Sweetiepies and I would line up towards the door that led to the little playground. When everyone was ready, we had to walk outside. Except we always RAN outside, so that didn't really matter. I told you before that I'm the monitor right? At recess, I watch over all the Sweetiepies to see if anyone was being a bully! I wanna be a model to Pure Heart Valley by standing up to meanies and making everyone happy again! It's one of my billion dreams! 

The only problem is that it never happened. Whenever someone DID get bullied, they didn't get bullied by an actual PERSON. It sounds really dumb when you think about it. Usually, they would say things like "The apple tree thinks I'm annoying and it punched me!" or "The slide won't give me a turn!" I HATE dealing with these kind of things! Now I know how Mao Mao and Badgerclops feel when they have to solve these problems. . .

Oh yeah, I need to kick dirt at Chubbums 8 times today! He should've thought about his actions. I spotted him playing in the sand box. I grinned venomously when I realized something. I can kick SAND at him! Yes, that'll work so well! I walked over to Chubbums I tapped his shoulder. He looked over to me with a confused look on his face.

"Surprise!" I squeaked. With my peg leg, I kicked sand in his face two times! He started whining like a little puppy.

"HEY! What was that for Adorabat! I didn't do anything today!"

"Yeah you did and you know it!" I kicked sand in his face another time and he yelped. "Now let's see . . . how many times did you brag today..? I got it! 8 TIMES you bragged about getting a math problem right! You didn't even give me a chance to solve at least one!" I fumed.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so great at everything! I just can't help it!" He gloated. I slapped Chubbums, but not super hard. 

"YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID BECAUSE YOU RAN OUT OF CHANCES!" I raged. I continued to kick sand at him 6 more times (one extra because he bragged again)! "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" I counted each time I kicked sand. I noticed every eye watching me as I supposedly "harassed" Chubbums. 

Luckily, the teacher didn't know what was going on since he was inside. I panted when I was done doing my job. Chubbums was whimpering and shaking, but I didn't care. I turned to look at all the kid Sweetiepies. "So, what did we learn today children?" I asked.

Ketchup quavered, "D-don't be Chubbums?"

"Good answer Ketchup! At least you have some sense." You know, I kind of feel bad about doing that to poor Chubbums. Then again, he got what he deserved. I almost never get into trouble for doing the "bad" stuff I do because everyone thinks I'm gonna give them a punishment if they report it to the teacher. Come on people, I'm just doing my job!

After school ended, I flew all the way home. I was greeted by Badgerclops with a smile and a wave. "Hey Adorabat! How was school today?"

"Uh I call it skewl," I stated, "And it was actually a good day today!"

Mao Mao popped his head out of the dojo. "See I told you today was gonna be different! What did you do?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I harassed Chubbums!" I spoke proudly. Mao Mao and Badgerclops's eyes went wide. 

Suddenly, Mao Mao laughed and made his shark mouth. Badgerclops joined in too, wiping happy tears from his eye. I giggled loudly and snorted a little. 

Badgerclops snickered, "He definitely got what he deserved!" 

"Are you happy that you got your sweet revenge maniac?" Mao Mao teased him.

"Heck yeah, I—HEY don't call me a maniac Maoniac!" He barked.

"Okay then. Is Sassyclops better?" 

I laughed so hard when he said that. That's such a genius name! "Badgerclops is a Sassyclops, Badgerclops is a Sassyclops!" I sing songed. Badgerclops angrily blushed, but he smiled a silly smile.

"Alright, alright," Mao Mao responded. "Let's celebrate by eating ice cream y'all."

"Yippee!" I cheered. I earned it after my hard work at skewl today!


	6. Just a Worthless Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat gets captured by the Sky Pirates for an evil plan of theirs. They say some things that are extremely insulting to Adorabat. eXtReMeLy.

It was another peaceful day in Pure Heart Valley. Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and I were patrolling around the Plaza, making sure there weren't any trouble makers. We were always on the lookout for Sweetiepies like Slim Pigguns or Pinky. The King describes them as "disgusting little roaches that need to be flushed down a filthy toilet with other little roaches." I didn't know what that meant, but to sum it up, Mao told me they were bastards. 

While we were walking around, we heard two Sweetiepies bickering about who knows what. Mao Mao and Badgerclops went over to check out the scene. I was about to follow them when all of a sudden, I smelled something so yummy my nose couldn't resist. I flew towards the smell until I came to a bush. I identified the smell to be DELICIOUS BUGS! My most favorite snack in the whole universe! 

I slowly approached the bush only to hear a rustling sound. Before I decided to back away, something jumped out at me, making me hit my head hard on the ground! I groaned in pain as my vision doubled and my head throbbed. I felt myself being picked up by large and furry hands. I was dropped into a dark place that seemed like a bag—wait a bag?!

I screamed for help as I kicked the bag multiple times, but I knew no one could hear me. I also realized that Ratarang was the one that jumped out of the bush. That means the Sky Pirates are kidnapping me! I shivered in fear as I was being taken away by the nasty pirates. I hope Mao Mao and Badgerclops save me!

Mao Mao's POV:

Of course it's not Pinky or Slim arguing. It's Pinky AND Slim arguing! I did a facepalm and sighed heavily as Badgerclops and I observed the situation. "Alright you filthy idiots—I mean Slim and Pinky. What's the problem?" I grumbled.

Pinky hissed, "Slim took all of the stale donuts I found at the dumpster! He messed up the whole schedule and now I can't get rock-hard abs!"

I looked at Badgerclops who is clearly irritated. "Okay . . . Slim why did you take all of his stale donuts?"

"It's very unhealthy to be eating things like that!" I nodded, agreeing to what Slim was saying. I told Badgerclops the same thing but does he listen to me? No, he doesn't! "I ran over the doughnuts with my monster truck on purpose!" 

Pinky raged, "HOW COULD YOU SLIM?! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE GARBAGE GODS!" 

When they started to argue again, I realized that Adorabat didn't intervene whatsoever. Usually she would scream her high pitched screams while telling them to shut up or something. I looked around as Badgerclops separated them. "Hey Adorabat, where are you?" I shouted. "Pinky and Slim are fighting! It's your turn to pull their heads off." Where'd that kid wander off to? 

My eyes darted to the ground furthest to the left and I saw fur, but not just any kind of fur. I ran up to the piece of evidence and my eyes widened. I picked it up as my emotional standards changed rapidly. ORANGE fur! This can only mean one thing—something happened to Adorabat! I gritted my teeth as I crushed the fur with my fist.

"BADGERCLOPS! We have to go now!" Badgerclops looked at me as he was holding Pinky with his robotic arm and Slim with the other. 

"What's wrong dude?" He asked. When he dropped the two Sweetiepies, they made a squeaking sound.

I glanced at the orange fur in my hand and looked back at Badgerclops. "The Sky Pirates have Adorabat," I snarled.

"SAY WHAT?!" he shrieked. 

"There's no time to waste!" I whistled for my aerocycle and I hopped on while Badgerclops sat behind me. I started the engine and we headed for the Sky Pirates' base. Don't worry Adorabat, we're coming!

Adorabat's POV:

I tumbled to the floor as I got dumped out of the bag. This my chance to make a run for it! As I got up and started to fly, I heard Orangusnake's voice.

"Oh no you don't you little rascal!" I felt something cold wrap around me. Then I saw Ramaraffe as she used her metal neck to stop me from flying away!

"Hey! Let me go!" I quavered while I tried to pull myself out of her grip. The cold metal got tighter to the point where I couldn't breath! "P-please!" I wheezed. 

Ramaraffe goaded, "Only if you let us put ropes around you ya peg leg!"

I felt deeply hurt from her words. "F-fine!" She unwrapped her neck and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

My wings were tied my to my back and my legs were bonded as well. To complete the look, my ears were duct taped against the wall. I trembled since I didn't know what was gonna happen. Orangusnake looked at me and devilishly grinned.

"So," he provoked, "We were able to lure you into our trap again! What a surprise—NOT!" The Sky Pirates laughed loudly and I got furious.

"What do you want from me you stinkin' pirates?" I boomed, my voice bouncing off the walls.

Boss Hosstrich explained, "We're gonna force you to drink this here potion so that you become a monster!" He held up a pinkish and reddish glass bottle. "Don't worry though, it wears off. We wouldn't want you to destroy the whole town like you always do, do we?"

"NO! I don't wanna become a monster! And I destroyed the town at least once ok?!" I defended myself. Ratarang snickered at my fuming face.

"Well ya traumatized it that's for sure!" The crew bursts into laughter again. 

"Yeah," Orangusnake added, "We're totally gonna step on you like—a door mat! Get it? Cause it sounds like your name!" The pirates cackled as I shook my head angrily at his horrible joke. The tears started to come to me when I whimpered. "Aww, is the poor wittle bat gonna cry? Ugh, you're such a baby! Makes me sick!"

"You guys are meanies!" I cried while pulling and tugging at my restraints. 

"SHUT UP BABY!" Orangusnake snapped. "Boss Hosstrich, feed her the drink!"

"But sir, shouldn't we do this outsi—"

"I don't care! Just do it already!" 

"Okay then! Open your mouth little girl! Don't worry, it won't hurt," Boss Hosstrich urged me. I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to drink that yucky potion and turn into a monster! I hate it when Mao Mao and Badgerclops get hurt! Speaking of those two, where are they? 

"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't wanna open your mouth 'cause I can just pour it on you!"

Exploding with fear, anger, and sadness, I hollered, "NO! PLEASE DON'T! I'LL EAT YOU IF YOU DO! STOP IT!"

Just as Hosstrich was about to pour the substance on me, I saw it get flung out of his hand by a weapon. Could it be?! It was Mao Mao's katana! 

"HEY!" Mao Mao yelled. "You're not doing anything with our deputy!" I saw him and Badgerclops at the entrance of the Sky Pirates' base. The aerocycle was parked beside them. Badgerclops had his laser charged up pointing at them while Mao Mao had his fists raised.

"Mao Mao! Badgerclops!" I squealed in joy. Then, I went right back to my previous emotions. "They were making fun of me and calling me names!"

Mao Mao's eyes seemed like they were on fire when I said that. "You called her NAMES?!" he stormed. The Sky Pirates looked terrified, especially Orangusnake.

"Uh oh," he gulped. Badgerclops released his laser at Boss Hosstrich so that Mao could go get his sword back (you know what? I'm not even gonna bother saying katana all the time..). As soon as he got ahold of it, a sword battle started with him and Orangusnake. Badgerclops grabbed Ramaraffe with his robotic arm and used her as a lasso! 

"Time to take you down whippersnapper!" He spoke with a Southern accent. He swung Ramaraffe and her neck wrapped around tiny Ratarang. Badgerclops threw the two outside and into the dead gray trees. 

"We're okay!" They shouted out.

I laughed seeing how hilarious the whole thing was. Badgerclops took the duck tape off my ears and untied me from the ropes. While he held me, I gazed at Mao Mao still fighting Orangusnake. He kicked Orangusnake into the air and slashed him into the direction that Ramaraffe and Ratarang went.

"I'M OKAY!" He yelled. 

Boss Hosstrich went after the three, leaving Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and I.

"Adorabat!" Mao Mao ran up to me and held my wings in his hands. I heard him take a deep breath. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"If you mean my feelings, then yeah . . . they did," I sniffled.

He growled. "What did they say about you...?"

I told Mao Mao and Badgerclops all the stuff the Sky Pirates said. How they made a pun out of my name, I destroy the town all the time, and I'm a baby. Also, I told them how Ramaraffe grabbed me with her neck and I couldn't breath.

"Wow," Badgerclops grunted, "The nerve of those guys!"

Mao didn't say anything, but he petted my ears and he looked upset. "I-I'm so sorry Adorabat. I should've known sooner or else this wouldn't have happened! I'm a horrible friend for letting them t-take you away. . . ." He trembled.

I felt bad for Mao Mao so I tried to make him feel better. "You're not a horrible friend! I think you're brave, heroic, and brave! Oh wait I said that already didn't I? But still! I knew that you and Badgerclops would come to save me and you did!" My eyes shimmered. "That's all that matters."

Badgerclops added, "Don't forget his habit of showing off."

Mao Mao ignored him and kept looking at me. "You learned a lot about making your friends feel better am I right?" He smiled, but his eyes looked watery. It was almost like he was about to cry. 

All of a sudden, my tummy rumbled. This whole kidnapping thing made me hungry! "Guys, can we go home now? I'm starving!" I whined.

Badgerclops put me on his shoulder. "Sure thing! I'm pretty hungry as well."

"Same here. I need to take my mind off of Pinky and Slim for once. I had a whole nightmare about them one time."

We all laughed at what he said as we hopped onto the aerocycle and drove back to HQ. Phew, what a day! I finally get to rest, maybe even fight a monster and-

Oh great. The whole house is covered in mayonnaise. Time to go strangle Pinky again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao will get triggered by ANYTHING aNyOnE does or say to Adorabat that's mean. He will come at you like the wild protective dad he is!


	7. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat gets hurt and Mao Mao freaks out.
> 
> Basically the story.

Another successful battle against the Sky Pirates! Mao Mao parked the aerocycle into the garage and we all got off. Like he says, these fights are too easy! The Sky Pirates are SO gullible and all I have to do is throw a smoke bomb and they go bye bye! "That battle wasn't hard at all!" I remarked.

Mao Mao chuckled as we walked to the living room. "You got that right! Orangustank can never beat me, even as two people!" Badgerclops stretched his back out and yawned.

"Sometimes I feel bad for them you know? I shoot one net at them and they can't even get out of it!" he gloated.

Mao Mao added, "I know right? They're all a bunch of idiots." Suddenly, I feel a little sore in my wings and my vision goes blurry for a second. It's probably because I flew a lot in that battle and I got myself tired. "Badgerclops can you start making dinner? It's getting late."

"Sure thing," he agreed. Badgerclops went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I'm gonna go do something. Something is a good word to use when you just wanna . . . DO stuff.

"I'm going to the bedroom to draw," I told Mao Mao. 

He nodded as he sat down on the couch. I started to fly to the room, but every time I flapped my wings, I felt a pinch through my whole body. I didn't think of it that much since I was going to my bed anyways. My sketchbook and my pencil were already laying on the sheets, so I sat down on my bed and started to draw. Every now and then my vision would get blurry and I would feel really dizzy. 

Now I'm starting to worry. Did something happen while I fought the Sky Pirates? I tried to think about what happened as I was fighting Ramaraffe. Ratarang DID throw some sort of smoke bomb at me that had yellow smoke in it. Maybe the yellow smoke was suppose to harm me in some way? I started sweating and shaking a lot. "I'll just wait until I feel better! Yeah, that's it! Besides, I don't want Mao Mao and Badgerclops to be worried about me," I thought out loud. 

I got tired from drawing, but it hasn't even been that long! I decided to go to the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water. I jumped out of my bed when all of a sudden, I felt a deep and sharp pain in both of my wings. I fell to the ground and whimpered. "Guess it's walking for now," I whispered solemnly to myself. I walked all the way to the kitchen and saw Badgerclops preparing dinner. Badgerclops noticed me coming in.

"Whatcha need little dude?" he questioned.

"Just getting water," I answered. 

"Okay."

I leaped up to the handle of the fridge and I struggled to pry it open. My wings started to hurt again. "Owie!" I yelped as I let go of the handle.

"You okay Adorabat? Is there something wrong with your wings?" Badgerclops hinted.

Oh no! I thought. He's gonna find out I just know it! A light bulb turned on in my head. I got it! "I guess my wings are aching after fighting the Sky Pirates!" I lied. 

"Oh okay! Lemme get the water for you." Badgerclops opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted the cap open for me. 

"Thanks!" I grabbed the bottle and drank. 

"No problem! Let me know if you need anything else."

"Don't worry I'm fine!" I hate lying to my friends, but I have to. I don't want anyone, especially Mao Mao finding out what happened. I twisted the cap back on and felt pain again. I walked back to the bedroom. Out of nowhere, I go into a coughing fit and I cough into my wing. I looked at it and saw something super odd.

Black liquid is what I coughed out. BLACK! I wiped my wing with a tissue as I started to get anxious. Tears welled up in my eyes. It got harder to breath, I had an annoying headache, my body hurt so much that it hurt to walk, and my ears were twitching a lot. Okay that's it! I'm gonna tell Mao Mao! I know I'm gonna worry him, but I can't take it anymore! I ran to the living room as fast as I could, even with the unbearable state I'm in!

Mao Mao was sitting on the couch, quietly cleaning his katana. I guess he was so focused that he didn't hear me coughing. "M-Mao M-Mao...?" I stuttered. He immediately turned around and got off the couch. He went over to me and knelt down.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I-I...I d-don't...." My vision started to go black and my ears rang. I couldn't hear what Mao Mao was saying, but he looked extremely worried. As I lost my vision and fell backwards, the last thing I felt was something warm on my head and my back. I didn't mean to worry him . . . I really didn't . . . .

Mao Mao's POV: 

When I saw Adorabat's eyes roll, I quickly stuck out my hands to catch her. I lifted her up and cradled her. A million thoughts flooded my mind as I thought about what to do. How did this happen?! WHY did this happen?! Did she get hurt? Is she sick? Is she . . . gonna be ok?!

I know what I need to do first. "BADGERCLOPS! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ADORABAT!" I hollered. Badgerclops dashed into the living room right after I finished my sentence. His eye widened when he saw her in my arms, unable to respond. He stretched his robotic arm to the bathroom to get the med kit.

"Let me scan her to see if anything's going on inside her body," Badgerclops said sternly as his robotic arm came back with the kit, just in case he needed to patch up something. Since his eye was still open, he used it to check for any internal injuries. His expression changed from seriousness to uneasiness. 

"W-what is it?" I fretted. I thought back to the Sky Pirate battle. Did they do something to Adorabat?!

"There's . . . poison inside of her," Badgerclops confirmed as he set the med kit onto the arm of the couch. I shook my head in disbelief. They did harm her, I just know it!

"POISON?! HOW COULD THE SKY PIRATES BE SO HEARTLESS AND COLD?!" I exploded. I held the little deputy tighter.

"I'm on the same page with you Mao!" Badgerclops sighed in relief. "Thankfully, I can whip up a special antidote to get rid of the poison. Adorabat'll wake up eventually, but until the antidote is done, she's gonna have a whole lot of side effects," he explained.

"I'll lay her on the couch." I was praying in my mind that she would be okay, but Badgerclops stopped me.

"Actually, I think it's better if you hold her for now." He smiled brightly. I slowly looked down at Adorabat, still unconscious. The tears gathered in my eyes. I will never leave her side. 

Ever. 

"Okay," I sniffled, my voice cracking. Badgerclops rubbed my back and went to the kitchen to make the antidote. I dropped myself on the couch and gazed at Adorabat still in my arms. "You're gonna be okay my tiny deputy. I..." I faltered, "I mark my words."

5 minutes later... 

Adorabat's POV:

I opened my eyes slightly and my vision was massively blurry. I felt really comfortable, as if I was being held by a teddy bear. Was it a teddy bear?! No, I'm pretty sure it's not. I heard a muffled voice and I tried to figure out who it was. "Mao Mao . . . Badgerclops...?" I croaked.

"It's me Adorabat, Mao Mao," the soft voice said. The muffled voice was clear and it was Mao Mao! 

"W-why is my vision still blurry?" I quavered, scared out of my mind.

"It's alright my little deputy. You're just waking up; it'll go away soon." Right when he said that, my vision cleared. I finally saw Mao Mao's face. His eyes looked watery and he looked a little happy. I coughed and black liquid splattered on the sofa. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. "I ruined the furniture!"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're awake," he stated solemnly. Mao set me down on the couch and went to the bathroom. He came back with a few towels and placed them all over the couch while wiping the black spot. He also had a garbage can in case I threw up I guess.

"Where's Badgerclops?" I asked weakly.

"He's making medicine to get rid of the poison inside of you," he answered as he picked me up again. "Speaking of poison, I've been meaning to ask you—do you know how the Sky Pirates poisoned you in the first place?" Mao Mao was angry just thinking about it, I could tell.

I shook violently as I told him. "Ratarang threw some sort of smoke bomb at me that had yellow smoke in it!" His eyes widened in fury and he gritted his teeth.

"Why that little—I'll make sure I beat him to the ground the next time I see that roach," Mao Mao scowled. He gently rubbed my head as he cradled me. "Try to calm down okay? I know it's scary, but you're alive right?" 

"Yeah . . . I just didn't want to tell you or Badgerclops what was going on because I knew y'all were gonna get super worried about me! I didn't want to upset you guys!" I sobbed.

Mao Mao got out of his cradling position and hugged me. I hugged him back as I could feel myself vibrate. "I know how you feel, but you CAN'T keep secrets from us all the time Adorabat! Do you know how terrified I was just carrying you because you passed out?!" He held me out so I could look right at his face. "YOU NEED TO TELL US SOONER OR THE NEXT TIME YOU'RE HURT YOU COULD HAVE PERMANENT DAMAGE!" he stormed.

Everything went silent. Tears were running down Mao Mao's furry cheeks from his bright green eyes, which were turning red on the edges. My heart swelled up badly. He's right. I should've told them sooner, I should've told them sooner, I should've told them sooner! I told Mao something I'd never thought I tell him. I wailed, "Maybe it would've been better if you and Badgerclops never came . . . I'd save you all the heartbreak." 

Mao Mao's POV:

I heard every single word and I instantly regretted what I said. Why did I scream? Why did I take out my anger on Adorabat instead of remaining calm? Ugh, I HATE myself for that! 

"N-no . . . don't say that! None of this is your fault okay?" I comforted her. I hugged her again, but gently. "I'm just a little stressed out that's all. You can hate me all you want alright?" The little deputy nodded. I chuckled lightly, trying to cheer her up.

"I promise to never keep secrets from you or Badgerclops ever again Mao Mao!" she vowed while she was still buried in my chest. Adorabat nudged my arms with her leg and I let go of her. She stood on my lap and smiled slightly while wiping her face. 

"Good. Don't be an idiot like me when you grow up okay?" I mentioned. She giggled sweetly like she always does. 

"Okay I-" she covered her mouth and pointed at the garbage can. I immediately grabbed it and held it under her head. I looked away as she threw up in the can. I heard Badgerclops's footsteps head to the living room.

"I'm glad you're awake Adorabat! I was worried sick about you!" He chimed in. Adorabat wiped her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Thanks. Is the an...anti..dote finished?" she hesitated.

"Yup! Now you don't have to experience all those other symptoms." Badgerclops held a cup of purple liquid and fed it to Adorabat. 

"WOW! I feel so much better! Thanks Badgerclops!" she bubbled.

"Anything for you little dude," he grinned. He turned over to me. "Also, I heard you yelling earlier before. Were you crying man?" Badgerclops wiped the tears that were still going down my face. Agh, I forgot my sadness was still showing! 

"Yeah, so what?" I angrily admitted. A hero always gets back on his/her feet, especially from emotions! Badgerclops rolled his eyes and smirked at me. 

"It's OKAY to cry Mao Mao. I still have my hormones from like, 500 years ago!" We all laughed at Badgerclops's attempt to be funny. You know, I feel better after all of this happened. You wanna know exactly why? 

We're all here for each other. No matter what crazy shenanigans the three of us are going through, it all strangely works out in the end. Also because I get to torture that no good, booger eating, skin peeling, tooth pulling, heart aching, pathetic crusty rat.


	8. A Snowy Adventure: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of an adventure with a familiar character~

"YAY, SNOW!" I yelled in excitement as I looked out the window of the HQ. We don't usually get snow THIS early in the year! I was about to zoom outside when someone grabbed me by my peg leg and then I was upside down. I saw an upside down Mao Mao.

"Not so fast kid! You need to stay warm remember?" he advised. I crossed my wings impatiently.

"Aww phooey! I wanna play in the snow NOW!" I whined. Mao Mao turned me upright and gave me an annoyed look.

"You're lucky I care about you not freezing to death! Go get your winter clothes on before you can go outside," he directed as I flew out of his grip. 

"Ugh, fine." I flew to the bedroom that we all slept in and put on my puffy jacket. It was orange and had a rainbow strip wrapped around the middle. Also, the sleeves were cut off. Then I put on my one tiny boot since I already have a peg leg. I put on my yellow scarf and my purple beanie. Last but not least, I pulled on these specially designed gloves that were aqua green. 

I ran back to the living room where Mao Mao was waiting. "Okay now I'm ready! Can I go play now?" I asked, not wanting to wait any longer. He rubbed my covered head in approval.

"Alright, go wild." Right before I went, he picked me up and kissed me on the head. "Stay safe okay?" I couldn't help but smile at his words and his actions! I sped out of the HQ and at the plaza of Pure Heart. 

It was a winter wonderland out there! There's a blanket of snow covering everything, even the giant Ruby! All the Sweetiepies were outside as well, rolling in the snow and all that. The first thing I wanted to do was make a snowman! Hopefully, Mao Mao lets me borrow his sword for . . . protection reasons. I started to build a snowman when all of a sudden, something dashed past me, making me fall over.

I got up and shook the snow off of me. What in the world was that? The thing ran past me again, but it looked like a blur. I flew up so I could get a good view of the area. It looked like the figure was chasing a squirrel and its fur was a creamy, super light brown—wait a minute!

I think I know who it is! I zoomed over to the squirrel and picked it up by its tail with my teeth. Finally, the figure stopped and I could take a good look at who it was. I knew it was him—Bao Bao! I let go of the squirrel and it ran up a tree. I looked down at him. "Hey boy, you remember me? I'm a friend of Mao Mao!" I chirped.

He barked as if he knew who I was. His tail started to wag and he was panting. Suddenly, he jumped up to my height and the next thing I know, I'm riding on his back! I didn't know WHERE we were going, but he darted to the frosty forest with me hanging on for dear life! Bao Bao slowed down and stopped at a snow covered tree trunk. 

I got off, completely confused about what was happening. "What are we doing here Bao Bao?" I asked. To be honest, I was kind of scared but also very excited. He lifted up the tree trunk as if it was a sideways door! I gasped in amazement when I saw what was hiding under the trunk.

It was a hole that had a dark blue SLIDE! It looked like it went on forever and ever! "Where does this slide lead to Bao Bao?!" I bubbled, hopping up and down. He howled and went down the seemingly endless slide. I hesitated while thinking about what to do next. 

That slide looks so cool, but I don't even know where it leads to! It could go to somewhere dangerous and Bao Bao might get hurt! Mao Mao and Badgerclops are gonna be looking for me and they'll get worried! Well then again, dangerous is my middle name! I know Bao Bao's pretty strong, so he'll protect me! Those two don't need to worry about me!

"Here I go!" I say to myself. I jumped down the slide and screamed in delight! It was a REALLY weird slide though because it seemed like I was going up after awhile. Anyways, it was super FUN!

Badgerclops's POV:

I came out of the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate. There is no way that I'm gonna go outside. This is the perfect opportunity to sit back and chill with my buddy. I saw Mao Mao sitting on the couch watching TV and I sat down next to him. "Sooooo . . . Adorabat's playing outside now?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I made sure she was bundled up before that. I don't want her freezing up on me," he explained. I smirked at Mao Mao, thinking deeply about what he just said.

"You really care about that girl, do you?" He narrowed his eyes at me to show he was irritated. He sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I do, especially after what happened three days ago." I thought back to the poison incident.

"I totally understand dude, I couldn't stand seeing you so scared for Adorabat . . . are you ok?" I wondered. I noticed his lip quivering as he tried to remain calm.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Badgerclops." I set my mug down on the table. Clearly he is NOT fine, so I hugged him tightly. I didn't expect him to hug me back, but he did. I felt him shake a little and I got worried. I didn't know the crazy event hit him that badly. 

"It's okay Mao Mao. I'm sure nothing like that will ever happen again. We'll always be there to protect her, no matter what." We broke the hug and he grinned at me.

"Wow Badgerclops. You know how to cheer me up in ways that I don't think about," he thanked me.

"That's my job!" I sip from my mug and realize that maybe we should check on Adorabat. "Hey dude, let's go check outside to see if Adorabat's alright." Mao nodded and I put on some warm clothing before we went out. "Don't you wanna put some clothing on?" I asked.

"No thanks, I already have my cape. Plus, I'm warm-blooded."

"Sure you are," I deadpanned. We rode the aerocycle to the plaza and looked for Adorabat. We saw a big snowball, so we guessed that she was starting to build a snowman. We saw paw shaped footprints near the snowball and Mao Mao knelt down to observe them. 

"Hold on a second! These are Bao Bao's footprints!" he shouted. I opened my eye to scan the prints. They ARE Bao Bao's footprints! 

"Do you think Adorabat went somewhere with him?" I hinted. I saw sweat go down Mao Mao's face as he stood up. 

"I know she did I can feel it in my gut!" He looked to the left and I'm guessing he saw more footprints. "They lead to the forest . . . oh no." Mao Mao started running as he followed the footprints and I went with him. "I'm fine with Bao Bao now," he panted, "But I don't completely trust him."

Suddenly, Mao Mao tripped and his head landed on the face of a tree trunk. Ouch, that must've hurt! "Dude are you okay?!" I exclaimed as I helped him up, hearing his groans. 

"I'm alright. Stupid tree trunk!" he mumbled and kicked it in anger. "Wait a minute—this feels like plastic!" He tried to push the tree trunk, but it opened instead. We saw something beyond our belief. What's a slide doing in the middle of a forest?! 

"Whoa! This is insane Mao! Do you know anything about this?" I asked him, extremely perplexed. He shook his head since he was probably as confused as I was. 

"Bao Bao always keeps secrets like this. What kind of other crazy adventures does he have when I'm not with him?" Mao wondered. "I'll never know." 

"I don't even think I can fit in that space okay?!" 

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Mao Mao pushed me into the entrance of the slide. Thanks to my slightly overweight body, I got stuck. "Eh, I'll just—" he pushed his feet against my head to squeeze me in. 

"Dude personal sp-AAAACCCEEE!" I yelled the rest of the sentence as I traveled down the slide. Luckily, it was more roomy inside the whole area. The slide started out as a really steep drop, and when I say really steep, I mean it was steep to the point where I felt like I was just falling! Next, the slide curved up and I yelped. Then, there was a bunch of sharp zig-zags and the whole rest of the crazy ride went up (I didn't realize that until the experience was over). "I'M GONNA THROW UP!" I hollered.

"Good luck holding it in!" Mao Mao exasperated.


	9. A Snowy Adventure: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation where you get to see where Bao Bao hangs out! 
> 
> If you didn't know already, I made it up.

Mao Mao's POV:

Since Badgerclops was in front of me, I saw him getting flung out of the slide. Finally, it's over! I got flung out with him and I hit the ground hard. The impact added to the pain that I felt when I hit my head on that trunk, so I had a massive headache. Thanks a lot Bao Bao! I managed to get up, wobbling with every movement. I looked around and I opened my mouth in disbelief. 

The place that Badgerclops and I landed in was HUGE! It was an ice castle with a beautiful chandelier in the middle of it. The floor wasn't made of ice, but it was very smooth and the design had a bunch of butterflies on it. Of course it had to be butterflies, but anyways, it seemed like there were multiple rooms in the ice castle. I expected to see people in this room, but no one was here. I guess they're all in the other rooms.

There was a tall ice throne all the way across from the slide and there were multiple ice doors leading to other rooms (two on each side of the main room). I also saw an upstairs obviously. I didn't realize it was this cold, geez. I covered myself with my cape and I heard Badgerclops yawning.

"All my blood curdling screaming made me tired," he noted. I chuckled as I remembered him yelling on the long slide. 

"I bet it did scaredy badger," I joked. Badgerclops glared at me and crossed his arms. 

"Dude I almost hurled on that thing! I never wanna do that again! N-not even for a pretzel!" he shuddered.

"Whatever, we're suppose to be looking for Adorabat! Let's split up and search." I suddenly felt dizzy and I firmly held onto Badgerclops's soft arm. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth as I felt the headache coming back. 

"You okay Mao Mao?" I heard him ask in a concerned way. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with double vision.

"Y-yup, I just feel all mixed up from hitting my head on that tree trunk and hitting the ground when we got here," I heaved. My vision went back to normal and I let go of Badgerclops's arm.

"Okay . . . let me know if anything else happens." I nodded and we went looking in every room. The rooms that I went into had more rooms connected to it. No one was in the first room, but it seemed like it was made for supplies. There were several piles: meat, toys, medic, and weapons. There was also a small room packed with jugs of water.

"These guys are definitely prepared," I thought out loud. The rest of the rooms that I checked out didn't have Adorabat or Bao Bao in them, but they were pretty interesting. A play room, a dining room that had no table or chairs, and a hot tub room. Don't ask me what Bao Bao's been up to, I still have no idea! Suddenly, I heard Badgerclops screaming. 

I immediately ran out of the rooms and went to the rooms that Badgerclops was suppose to be looking in. Did he get attacked?! Nobody messes with my partner ok?! No one except me gets to tease him a hundred times a day! If he's hurt, so help me I'll-

I zoom into one of the rooms to see Badgerclops getting cuddled to death by a bunch of dogs. Well I can't blame them. I spotted Bao Bao in the pile of dogs and Adorabat's on Badgerclops's head. "Adorabat! Badgerclops!" I burst. 

Adorabat's eyes lit up. "Mao Mao!" I took her off his head and hugged her gently. 

"You scared me! Bao Bao took you here right?" I asked, glancing at Bao Bao annoyingly.

"Yeah . . . I'm really sorry! He took me to a super fun slide and I couldn't resist! He should come to Pure Heart Valley more often!" she suggested. I sighed as I looked at the millions of dogs still nuzzling Badgerclops. 

"It's okay Adorabat. I should've been watching you so that this wouldn't have happened." I smiled at her as I put her down. "I would've allowed you to go, though." She giggled and blushed deeply. Man, I love that kid.

Bao Bao looked at me and barked several times before he jumped on me and licked my face. "Alright, alright boy get off of me!" I chortled. He got off of me and I sat up, staring at his beady, playful eyes. "I didn't know you had this much Bao Bao! How did you find this whole ice castle and a bunch of other dogs?"

He barked cheerfully and ran around in circles. "You followed a dog that lived here? Heh, figures."

"Dude how do you even understand what he's saying?" Badgerclops asked, still recovering from the fluffy attack. I shrugged. 

"I spent some years with him, so I'm sort of connected with him I guess." 

Adorabat squeaked, "That's so COOL!" Just like me, I thought bravely. Unfortunately as I got up, the stupid headache came back and I grunted loudly.

I felt myself sway a little until Badgerclops went over to me and held me by the shoulders. I think he did that in case I passed out or something, but why would I pass out from a simple headache? "I don't know how some dumb tree trunk and a floor did some damage to me," I grumbled. I heard Bao Bao whimpering and he placed his paw on my cape. I rubbed his head slowly. 

Adorabat looked really anxious and worried as she rested Badgerclops's shoulder. "Mao Mao . . . did I hurt you?" she trembled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hurt me? Why would you think that my little deputy?"

"I'm the one that got you running to look for me!" I saw a few tears glistening in her eyes and I felt horrible. I never mean to make her cry because of my actions, but that's when I start wondering- am I a good enough par- teacher for Adorabat? I'm not even sure anymore...

I shook my head to her. "Stop blaming yourself for these kind of things! It's my fault that I got hurt, not yours."

She looked down to the floor as she mumbled, "Okay." 

"Sorry to say," Badgerclops decided, "But I think we should head home now. Maybe we can come here another time." I pulled his hands off my shoulders and knelt down to Bao Bao.

"Well Bao Bao, we're gonna be going now. We'll make sure to visit okay?" He barked and licked my face one more time. I smiled warmly and blushed a little. Then I realized we had a bit of problem. How were we gonna get home? We seemed to be pretty far away from Pure Heart Valley, so I can't call my aerocycle. 

As if he heard my question, Bao Bao ran to the slide that we came out of. "Uh, this is how we got here. How does it make any sense if we-"

"It's a backwards slide!" Adorabat interrupted me. She flew over to the slide and sat down. I opened my mouth to say that that was prosperous, but she suddenly zoomed up the slide like magic!

"A-ADORABAT WAIT FOR US!" I stuttered in disbelief. All the dogs bunched into a group as they watched Badgerclops and I run towards the slide. He groaned since he didn't wanna go through this again.

"Isn't there any other way to get out of here?! I don't wanna do this!" he whined. 

"You know Badgerclops, I don't know what's worse- your complaining or your party pooper status."

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed. He pushed me out of the way and sat down in front of the slide. "I'll show YOU that I'm not a party-" he shot up the slide and I could hear his yelling from a mile away. Tsk, tsk, tsk. If only he'd ever learn, am I right? I'm always right.

I plopped my butt on the slide and a second later I blasted up. Okay I gotta admit, that time I wanted to vomit. Oh wait I almost forgot! You remember that ice throne I saw earlier? I wonder who that belonged to . . . Bao Bao perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this two-part one-shot (I don't think a two-part one-shot's a thing, but whatever)!


	10. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff's Department takes a little break from monsters, patrolling, and secretly the King.
> 
> WARNING: Cuteness explosion comin' at ya. 
> 
> Be prepared.

Today I could FINALLY relax after all the shenanigans that happened these past two weeks. There were no monsters today, I didn't have to harass any Sweetiepies, and I can just chill with my two most awesome friends! I was just finishing training with Mao Mao in the dojo. We sat on pillows as we drank juice. 

"So Adorabat," Mao Mao started, "The three of us are gonna have a picnic at a nice place I found outside of Pure Heart Valley."

My eyes glittered with excitement. "WHERE, WHERE?!" I squealed. 

"There's this grand cherry blossom tree we can eat under." His eyes moved to the ground and he blushed lightly. "I know how much you like cherry blossoms."

"You definitely deserve a hug!" I bubbled as I jumped on his chest and squeezed him. Mao Mao squeezed me back and I heard him chuckle. 

"Alright lets go. We don't wanna keep that Sassyclops waiting," he joked. Oh yeah, my Floof Buddy! I hope he doesn't eat all the food! Mao Mao and I went into the living room. Badgerclops was waiting impatiently on the couch with a picnic basket on his lap. 

"Ugh, what took you guys so long?" he mumbled. Mao Mao raised his eyebrow at him.

"What do you think? We were just finishing up training! It'd be nice if you could just wait for two seconds!" he growled. 

"Okay, okay, geez." Badgerclops stood up, holding the basket by the handle. "We're wasting valuable eating time. Let's go!" I hopped on his shoulder.

Mao Mao announced, "TO THE AEROCYCLE!" making Badgerclops flinch. 

"It's just a picnic dude! No need to yell . . ." We went down to the garage and jumped on the aerocycle.

"Alright, we're almost there," Mao Mao said, breaking the silence. My heart started beating rapidly as I was super excited to see the huge cherry blossom tree! I saw something pink and fluffy in the distance. Could it be?! Is this it?! 

I was absolutely right! When we got closer to the tree, I squealed. It sat on top of a tall hill and petals were flowing everywhere! Mao Mao parked the aerocycle near the tree and I got off immediately to gaze at it. "Whaaaaaa?" I exclaimed.

The cherry blossom tree seemed as tall as a building! It had colors like pink and magenta all over! There were lots of petals on the ground and the cool wind occasionally blew through the tree and my ears. I wondered if I would faint from happiness since I dropped myself on the grass. Suddenly, something soft draped over my head.

"Hey, what gives? I wanna see the tree!" I whined. I realized that it was the picnic blanket as Badgerclops took it off my head and giggled a little.

"Sorry lil' dude, I'm gonna put the blanket here." I flew out of the way and he lays it down on the bushy grass. He puts the picnic basket down and sits on the blanket. I join him with Mao Mao sitting next to me. Mao Mao sighs in complete relief.

"On a scale of one to ten Adorabat, how much do you like it here?" He asked.

Flapping my wings up and down, I screamed, "TEN TEN TEN!" He smiled at me, then looked at Badgerclops. 

"Did you pack everything in the basket?"

"Yup, I got everything: a baguette, three juices, a large cherry pie, brownies, and potato chips," Badgerclops explained. He pulled out the long baguette that can be split into several pieces for us to eat. He broke it into three pieces and gave one to Mao Mao and I. The piece was still long for me, so it dragged on the blanket. I dug my sharp teeth into the sandwich and it was HEAVEN! It was so mushy and tasty!

"Badgerclops this is so GOOD!" I remarked with my mouth full of bread. "Did you make this?!" He grinned and blushed deeply.

"U-uh . . . yeah I did! Thanks Adorabat." I nodded quickly and swallowed. A little while later, we all finished eating our delicious sandwiches. I burped loudly without covering my mouth. My cheeks felt warm as I smiled nervously.

"Excuse me!" I chirped. Mao Mao and Badgerclops laughed at my actions. I drank some juice and we decided to let the food settle in our tummies. Mao Mao and I sat next to each other against the giant tree bark of the cherry blossom tree while Badgerclops fell asleep on the picnic blanket. The shade felt really nice. I looked at Mao Mao curiously.

I hadn't seen him so relaxed in a long time. It's as if he wasn't always so angry and grumpy all the time you know? He seemed like he was sleeping with his eyes open. This one thought came to me. "I like seeing you happy Mao Mao," I proclaimed. He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't know how much I like seeing you happy Adorabat." I giggled and leaned on his soft fur. He put his arm around me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the pink petals fly around the scenery. Mao Mao broke the silence. "Are you . . . okay?" he asked hesitantly. I made a confused look on my face.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm having an awesome time with you and Badgerclops! Why?" I wondered. His right ear twitched for half a second and he picked up a petal from the grass to look at it.

"I just feel like you wouldn't be okay after all the things that happened." He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Mhm! Go ahead," I urged Mao. 

"I want to be there for you Adorabat. I want to protect you. Teach you. I worry and nitpick every single thing I do with you. I always wonder if it's enough to make you smile. 

He dropped the petal and it glided gently onto the grass. "You're just like that petal—delicate and sweet. You fly in the wind like it's nobody's business. But when a tiny part of you tears up . . . you feel badly hurt and damaged from whatever happened." Mao Mao sighed shakily before continuing. "Sometimes you're not repairable and I . . ." he unwrapped his arm from me and looked at his shaky hands. "I'm afraid I won't be able to fix you."

I tried to understand what he said as I sat there in utter shock. I didn't know Mao Mao cared about me that much. Heck I'm not even sure if Badgerclops knew! I really wanted to make him feel better, so I told him, "You will fix me Mao Mao. Like you fix everything else." His lip quivered as he stared at the ground and wiped his eyes, even though he wasn't crying. I remembered him talking about his childhood and I could picture him looking sad and helpless when he was a child. Maybe he feels like he wasn't able to fix his past.

Mao Mao looked so scared! I stood on my feet and grabbed his hand, trying to calm my hero down. He glanced at me and smiled a little. "Thanks Adorabat. I don't know what I'd do without you guys," he stated softly.

"Anything for you dad!" I gasped immediately after I realized what I just said. Did I seriously call him that?! "U-um . . . I mean—"

Suddenly, Mao Mao swooped me into a hug. "N-no, it's okay. I'm fine with that," he sniffled. I beamed, feeling happy tears in the corners of my eyes. When he held me out, two cherry blossoms floated down and each of them went on top of our heads. We giggled and blushed as we shared that fluffy moment. We heard a yawn and we turned our heads to see Badgerclops waking up from his slumber. He spotted us and started chuckling.

"Aww, y'all are so adorable!" he chortled. Mao Mao blushed deeper in embarrassment and he took the cherry blossom off his head. I took mine off too.

"S-shut up!" Mao spluttered as he put me down and crossed his arms. "I'm not adorable." Badgerclops moved the picnic blanket and basket to where we were under the cool shade of the tree. 

"Are so."

"Let's just finish eating alright?" We started to eat the yummy cherry pie and the tasty brownies under the huge cherry blossom tree. Now this was one of the best days ever! When we were officially done eating, I was very tired and it was getting late. I decided to share a floofy moment with Badgerclops, so I lie down on his furry shoulder and drift off into sleep.

Badgerclops's POV:

I watched as Adorabat was sound asleep on my left shoulder. I thought it was so cute! I carefully picked her up and carried her in my giant floofy arm. She shifted a little, getting comfortable in my arm. "Dude," I whispered to Mao Mao, "I'm gonna explode from this!" He smirked playfully at me.

"Yeah, you make a great pillow," he remarked. His eyes widened and he blushed a little. "Not that I would know, heh." 

I laughed quietly at his comment. "It's okay Mao. I'm cool with that. So, wanna start heading back to HQ?" I asked.

"Sure." We got off the blanket and he wrapped it around while I took the basket. While we walked back to the aerocycle, I thought about Adorabat and him. 

"Not gonna lie, you seem pretty close with Adorabat. Is there something that happened that I need to know?" I asked curiously.

"Well uh . . . Adorabat . . . she called me . . . dad." I opened my eye wide open. She called him DAD?! That is HUGE!

"Oh my gosh Mao Mao! That's amazing! And to be honest, I think you'd make a great dad," I stated truthfully. Mao Mao looked at me in complete disbelief.

"Let's just . . . go."


	11. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat wakes up in the middle of the night. That's all I'm putting.
> 
> This one-shot's a bit angsty. No, it's TOTALLY angsty.

**_Adorabat's POV:_ **

It's the middle of the night. I can't bring myself to go to sleep and dream about being a hero! I know I have an extensive library of vocab, but I forgot what not being able to sleep means. I decided to sleep on the pillow instead of hanging upside down. Maybe that'll drift me to sleep? Nope, my eyes are still open.

I start to feel memories flow back to me, coming back in small ripples at first.

_Mommy . . . I can't sleep. Can you sing a lullaby to me?_

_Of course my Adoramuffin. I don't wanna wake Daddy up, so lets go to your room._

_Ok mommy!_

Mommy's lullaby was very comforting. I remember the lyrics as if they were super-glued to my brain. I would tell you them, but that would make a little lump in my throat. The small ripples turned into small waves.

_"Daddy can I go play in the trees?"_

_"What did I tell you sweetie? We don't go outside of our territory, it's very dangerous! The Ruby's still building itself so that we'll be safe from all the monsters."_

_"But you said it would take a loooonnnggggg time to build! I wanna explore the world!"_

_"I know you do Adorabat, but you're still too young. Maybe in the future ok?"_

_"Fine . . ."_

I bet he would still think I'm too young, even if I'm a deputy now! The more I thought about the past, the more bigger the waves would get. The impact of the water splashing on me got more and more intense. The big waves started coming in and the splashes hurt me. Out of nowhere, a tsunami comes toward me, ready to swallow me whole. 

This next memory's a bad one—a HORRIBLE one. A memory that I wished I could erase from my mind.

_"My parents always say that I'm a strong little bat! I can go in the forest on my own! I can defeat a monster on my own!"_

_The little bat flew out of her family's little home, making sure her parents didn't see her and ask her where she was going. She flapped her tiny wings deep into the lush, green forest. Adorabat stopped at a tiny little rock. She knew what the rock would do if she rubbed it—it would turn into a ginormous rock monster with long rock legs. It had no eyes, only a mouth with jagged rock teeth._

_That doesn't mean it can't attack you, though. In fact, it has the incredible ability to sense you wherever you are. If it smashes you with the right force, you're done for. Adorabat thought she had the advantage because she was a very small and very fast flyer. She rubbed the rock and flew out of the trees, waiting for it to take form._

_When the rock monster roared its cold heart out, Adorabat zoomed towards it and started kicking it multiple times in a row. That didn't work one bit, so she flew to the ground, picked up the heaviest rock she could carry, and threw it at the monster's legs. "Why isn't it working?!" she asked herself while she flew out of the trees again. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe she is too young to be traveling by herself. Maybe her parents were wrong about her being strong._

_Adorabat noticed the rock monster about to swing one of its legs at her. She tried her best to fly out of the way, she really did! It didn't matter anyways. The rocky leg swung at her and hit her right leg. Everything went black._

I didn't notice tears going down my cheeks until I touched my face. I was stupid back then. Now I'm smarter and I know better. I just . . . I need to prove Mao Mao and Badgerclops that I don't need their help fighting monsters! One time, I overheard them talking about how Mao Mao was gonna give me a practice sword one year from now. You _know_ I can't wait a whole year for something I wanted for ages!

He put it in this secret compartment on the roof of the HQ. I quietly tip toed out of the bedroom since my wings would make enough noise that Mao could hear it. Once I was in the living room, I flew out of the house and went on top of the roof. It was hidden underneath one of the tiles, but I didn't know which one it was. I finally found the practice sword and I flew out to the trees to find a tiny rock.

Once I found a tiny rock, I bought it to a plain field so that I had more space to battle. I'm older now, so I can do it! I _know_ I can! I can fly faster than I could the last time! Maybe if I defeat this rock monster, Mao Mao will let me keep the sword! Okay, here I go!

As I rubbed the rock, that one painful memory kept bringing tears in the corners of my eyes. I dropped it on the ground and ran back to watch it grow into full size. The rock monster roared that same cold-hearted roar as I got into Mao Mao's battle stance. I did my best battle cry as I charged in with my gleaming practice sword. I started smacking its huge, bulky, rock legs with the sword, but nothing happened! I saw sparks flying from the sword with each hit.

"C-come on! Why am I not doing any d-damage?!" I shuddered. I wanna impress my friends! I want them to say "Wow we're so proud of you Adorabat!," and "We should've gave you that sword earlier!" I lifted myself off the ground with my wings since I thought I would be faster than last time, but I stopped myself. _Nothing changed. I'm still **weak** , _I thought _._

I felt a strong kick in the chest from the monster and got launched back. I hit the ground roughly and painfully, still holding my practice sword. I tried to move, but even if I move an inch, pain would flicker through my fragile body. My eyes blurred in and out as I gazed at the scary rock monster stomping slowly towards me. "At least they'll know I tried," I spoke weakly, feeling the tears gather.

When the monster got close enough, it raised one of its front rock legs to squish me to a pancake. It started coming down towards me when all of a sudden, someone went in front of me and blocked it with their sword. Hold on that's MAO MAO! I saw the golden katana glow brightly as it was pushing on the bottom of the rock leg.

"Leave . . . her . . . alone!" he exploded. The katana sliced through the giant boulder (the foot) and it disintegrated. The monster roared powerfully and it made my ears ring. It stepped back, limping on its front leg. Mao Mao ran towards the monster, dodging every attack except for one swing of its leg. His body went straight up in the air and the monster was about to take another swing. Luckily, it was too slow and Mao sliced half of its leg off! 

He landed safely on the ground and climbed the rock monster with ease. Once he was on top of it, he jumped in the air, raised his amazing glow stick, and yelled, "LUNAAARRR . . . LAAAAAASH!"

The monster got slashed in half and turned into ash. Some of the pain went away, so I was able to sit up. Why is Mao Mao so cool?! He landed gracefully to the ground, ran up to me, and sat on both knees. "Adorabat what are you DOING out here in the middle of the night?!" he babbled. "Are you alright?! How did you find that sword I was saving?!" I tilted my head to look at the ground, deeply ashamed of myself.

"I-I . . . I . . ." I stuttered as my lip quivered. I can't hold it in anymore! The past makes me feel empty, alone, and scared! The warm tears that were still in my eyes rolled down my cheeks. "I WANNA BE AS GOOD AS YOU OK?!" I screamed, jerking my head up. Mao Mao flinched and his eyes went wide. 

I glanced at my peg leg and shook like blobs of jelly. "I-I'm **weak** . . . just like I always was." He looked horrified at my words. He picked me up carefully and put my head against his. I feel the late winds blow through our ears. I never knew what that action meant, but I felt safe.

"Don't s-say that ever again my little deputy. You're so much more than what you think you are," he quavered softly. He put me down, but held my wings in his hands. 

"My parents used to say I was strong. I believed that until I fought that same monster a long time ago. That's how I lost my . . . ." I looked at my peg leg and lifted it up a little.

"Oh. I see," Mao Mao said solemnly.

"I overheard you and Badgerclops talking about the sword. I wanted to prove to you guys that I can fight a monster on my own," I admitted. He sighed.

"Adorabat you can't rush time like that. Monster fighting isn't something you can do alone."

"Then why do _you_ do it alone sometimes?" He let go of my wings.

"'Cause," he answered as he put his left hand on his chest, "I'm experienced and I like giving myself a challenge, but that doesn't mean you should do the same. Don't worry, once I train you to be as legendary as me, you can try to fight a monster on your own." I smiled and felt exhilaration go through me. 

"Thanks Mao Mao! And I'm really sorry that I took this sword." I picked up the sword and gave it back to him.

"It's okay. Just don't eavesdrop unless you have to, understand?" he advised as he took the sword. I nodded quickly and yawned.

"Can we go back to bed now? I totally regret getting up," I murmured. 

"Yes, but after I patch you up. You got hurt didn't you?" He asked anxiously. I looked down at my chest to see a lot of scratches.

"Oh yeah I did . . . the rock monster kicked me like a soccerball!" Mao Mao rubbed my head and grinned.

"You are such a crazy kid you know that?"

"I know!" I squealed. I flew on his shoulder and he stood up. As Mao Mao started walking back to HQ, I thought, _I'm gonna touch the stars one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE DADMAO AND ADORABAT BONDING DIDN'T CHA?!?!?
> 
> Okay, my screaming is over.


	12. Revenge Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao gets revenge on the crusty rat known as Ratarang (he hurt Adorabat in "I Can Take Care of Myself").

Mao Mao's POV:

So . . . you remember that time when Adorabat got . . . poisoned? That crusty Ratarang threw a yellow smoke bomb at her while I wasn't watching! Well I'm gonna get my SWEET revenge on him today! He's gonna pay for the heartless thing that he did to Adorabat. He's gonna suffer even more than she did.

"Hey dude, Adorabat and I are going to the store, so we're gonna be awhile. Wanna come?" Badgerclops asked. Perfect! With them gone they won't know what I'm planning!

"No thanks, I'm gonna train in the dojo," I lied. 

"Okay. Hey Adorabat! You wanna say bye to Mao Mao before we go?" My eyes widened in realization. Oh no, Adorabat's gonna-

"BYE MAO MAO!" she screeched and zoomed into me hard. I flew onto the couch and laughed loudly. Ouch, that girl's a hard hitter, I thought. She hugged me and I hugged her back, a wide smile on my face. I looked up at Badgerclops annoyingly and he snickered. 

He mouthed, "Father model!" 

"Shut it," I mouthed back. Adorabat let go of me from her death hug and I got up.

"See ya later!" she beamed as she and Badgerclops went to the aerocycle.

"Bye!" I heard the aerocycle blast off a second later and I rubbed my hands together venomously. Time to execute my plan. Unfortunately, since they took the aerocycle, I was gonna have to jump from tree to tree to find the Sky Pirates' crashed airship. That's no problem for me anyways. I ran outside and made sure Badgerclops and Adorabat were out of sight so I could go to the ship.

Once I made it there, I went into stealth mode to track down Ratarang. At this time, the Sky Pirates would be doing their own thing. How do I know this you ask? I stalk them every now and then. What? It's not creepy, it comes in handy to know what your enemies are doing at any time. Ratarang would be in the kitchen getting a snack right now, so that's where I'm heading.

I hid under their kitchen table as I watched him opening the fridge. "Daw really?! Metal again?! Orangusnake really needs to get groceries some time later," he thought out loud. Well he's not wrong. Anyways, I sneak up behind him on all fours. My bright green eyes shone and I took out my katana and knocked him out.

Haha yes! Phase One of my ultimate plan is complete! Now for Phase Two: bringing him back to HQ to interrogate him. I started sneaking out of the Sky Pirates' base with Ratarang in my arm. All of a sudden, I hear Orangusnake by the entrance of the base and I hid behind a wall. 

"Ratarang where are you? Did you forget we were playing hide and seek again?" he shouted. I stifled a laugh hearing that. Pfft, hide and seek?! They really ARE babies! I waited until Orangusnake moved away and I got out of the base. I managed to get back to HQ safe and sound. Now it's time for Phase Three: Interrogation!

I carried Ratarang to this super dark room that we never really used. Well it's about to be used now!

_____

"Ow . . . my head . . . w-what the?! What's with all these ropes?! Where am I?! Why is it so dark?" Ratarang trembled. There's my cue! I chuckled evily as I approached the roach. "GAH! What's with dem green eyes?! W-wait a minute!" 

I held a glowing flashlight to his small face. "Hello Ratarang. Do you have any crimes you want to confess?" I said in a sinister voice.

"Crimes? What crimes? I don't know any-" I threw a hard punch at his face. "OKAY OKAY I ADMIT IT! I ACCIDENTALLY WENT INTO ORANGUSNAKE'S ROOM WHILE HE WAS SEPARATED!" he screamed. My face went from confusion to disgust in a matter of seconds.

"Not that," I cringed. "I mean what you did to Adorabat!"

"Oh yeah! I threw dat lil' smoke bomb at her once!" I placed the glowing flashlight to the side, unsheathed my katana, and aimed it at Ratarang's throat. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC RAT?!" I stormed. 

"I-it wasn't my idea I swear!" he gulped. I slapped him with my katana and he yelped. I noticed his cheek was cherry red and was bleeding a little, but I didn't care. Not one single bit.

"You swear?"

"Y-yes I promise! It was Orangusnake's idea!" I sheathed my katana back into its pocket.

"Okay. I believe you." I glanced to the side. "But my dog doesn't." Bao Bao came out of his place and shook Ratarang's puny left leg with his teeth. He yelled in pain. I just stood there, grinning satisfyingly. Luckily for him, his leg wasn't bitten off. I whistled at Bao Bao and he let go of Ratarang's leg. 

"What da heck was dat for?! I said it wasn't my fault!" he seethed. 

"Oh sorry about that. I enjoy torturing heartless people," I smirked. I saw Ratarang shudder at my statement. I suddenly started feeling a pang of sadness. 

"Just let me go okay?! The one you should be after is the boss!" I felt tears threatening to come.

"Do you know what I had to go through?" I asked, ignoring what he said. Ratarang nodded quickly. The tears streamed down my face. I grabbed the arm rests of the wooden chair and a fire burned in my watery eyes.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I raged, hiccuping between sentences. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT ADORABAT GETTING HURT! I LOVE HER LIKE A DAUGHTER!" My eyes widened as I realized what words came out of my mouth. Do I really love her like . . . a daughter?

Ratarang went completely silent. He looked shocked. I let go of the arm rests, took a deep, shaky breath, and wiped my tears. All of a sudden, something sharp hit the side of my chin with brutal force. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. I fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

Badgerclops's POV:

"Another successful job at the store right Adorabat?" I gloated, remembering I got the best deal ever. 

"Yup! I like shopping with you Badgerclops!" I grinned and blushed lightly. The only problem with what she said is that she hates it when I eat her food.

"Thanks lil' dude. Mao Mao won't mind if I eat his cheddar paws right?" I asked. Adorabat giggled.

"Of course he will! Just in case though, maybe you should ask him first?" she suggested. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well . . . yeah you're right. He told us he'd be in the dojo. Can you unpack the groceries?"

"Yep a doodles!" she chirped. Huh, that's a new phrase. I went to the dojo to see if Mao Mao was there. That's weird- he didn't move any of the obstacles or anything. The punching bags don't have fresh new cuts on them either. He's also not in the dojo. 

Mao's probably in the kitchen getting some water or something, I thought. I checked the kitchen and no Mao Mao. I checked every other room- no Mao Mao. Where could he possibly be?! Maybe he's in that room that we never use...? But why would he be using it anyways? I went to the unused room and saw that the door was closed. There seemed to be light flashing through it.

It wasn't closed before! I try to open the door but it's locked. Now I started to get worried. I ram myself into the door to bust it open. The first thing I saw were the Sky Pirates and Ratarang tied to a chair. The second thing I saw was Mao Mao unconscious on the floor.

"MAO MAO!" I yelled. I start running up to him but Orangusnake stops me in my tracks. 

"Mao Mao kidnapped Ratarang and used his stupid dog!" he explained. I looked at Bao Bao who was shaking in a corner. How did he even get here in the first place?! Anyways, I'm guessing without Mao Mao by his side he gets scared. Poor dog!

"Kidnapped Ratar- I don't care about that right now! Get out or I make you!" I exploded.

"Well we're taking the cat with us!" Orangusnake retorted. That's it! I grabbed him by the throat and shot my Badger Blaster at him. He flew through the wall of the room and fell off a cliff. Eh, I'm sure he's fine. "I'm okay!" See, he's doing great! 

"Who wants dibs on the Blaster?!" I shouted. Boss Hosstrich untied Ratarang and all of them jumped out of the hole Orangusnake created. Bao Bao got out of his corner and dashed to the still unconscious Mao Mao, licking his cheek. I went over to him and picked him up. 

"Don't worry man you're gonna be okay!" I assured him, even though he might not hear me. I carried him to the living room and laid him on the couch. Bao Bao stood next to the couch whimpering. Adorabat went out of the kitchen, holding an bag of cheeseballs.

"Hey Badgerclops where do I put these- MAO MAO!" she exclaimed as she dropped the bag and flew over to us. I felt a bump on the left side of Mao Mao's chin and looked to see a pink and red bruise. He must've gotten knocked out!

"Adorabat get an ice pack now!" I instructed. She nodded worriedly and zoomed to the kitchen. She came out with an ice pack and handed it to me. I placed it gently on Mao Mao's chin. When he wakes up, I need explanations immediately!

30 minutes later!

Mao Mao's POV:

I groaned in pain. My chin and my head were throbbing with it. I couldn't remember what happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see double of Badgerclops. "B-Badgerclops?" I spoke weakly. 

"Phew, I'm so glad you're awake dude!" he replied. My vision went back to normal and I also saw a teary eyed Adorabat perched on his shoulder.

"M-Mao Mao! Are you okay?! What happened?! Why is Bao Bao here?! Why were-" Badgerclops shushed Adorabat.

"Don't ask so many questions. You're gonna make his head hurt even more." he said calmly. Adorabat nodded understandably. "First things first, why did you kidnap Ratarang? I'm glad you did, but do you remember anything you did?"

"Well," I recalled, "I do remember tying him up in a chair and I managed to find Bao Bao and use him as a torture weapon." 

"Anything else?"

"Uh . . ." My brain started to function again. "He threw that poisonous smoke bomb at Adorabat. I-I wanted to get revenge on that filthy rat! Adorabat didn't deserve it! She's just a child!" I quavered in anger. I saw Adorabat and she looked upset. 

"Mao Mao . . ." Adorabat started, "I know you care about me, but you didn't have to do that! I also know Ratarang's a meanie, but I don't wanna see you hurt because of what you did!" I sat up as the pain went away slightly. I mean the kid's right. I can't get myself hurt just from torturing a Sky Pirate, even if it was worth it! I sighed solemnly.

"I'm sorry guys. You too Bao Bao. I shouldn't have brought you into this," I apologized as I looked down to see a grim Bao Bao. Badgerclops put a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay man. You just did what felt right, even though I would've never done that," he grinned. I chuckled.

"Of course you wouldn't. You NEVER take risks. Ever."

"Excuse me? I take risks gaming wise!" Badgerclops objected. Adorabat laughed sweetly.

"That is true Mao Mao! Badgerclops is the best gamer there is!" she admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. It's obvious that I'm the best gamer," I bragged. We debated for awhile who was the best at gaming until it was decided that Badgerclops was the best. Deep inside though, I still disagree. 

When night fell, Adorabat was already asleep and Badgerclops and I were chillin' on the couch, watching those "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" shows. Bao Bao left Pure Heart. I was still thinking back to what I said to Ratarang. I love her . . . like a daughter. 

"Hey Badgerclops?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah Mao Mao?" he responded.

"Back when I was torturing Ratarang, I mentioned how I cared about Adorabat getting hurt. And that I loved her like . . . like a daughter." I expected a laugh, but Badgerclops's eye was wide open.

"Those are some very strong words coming from someone like you Mao. I'm pretty sure torturing and confronting people is what all dads would do to get revenge for their daughters or their sons," he opined.

"Can you stop calling me a dad for God's sake?! It's getting on my nerves!" I growled.

"Well, it's true!" Badgerclops sing songed. I crossed my arms in annoyance. Badgerclops wrapped his arm around me. What was he thinking? "Just so you know, when I say you'd be a great dad, I mean it. I understand how much you look out for Adorabat. Plus, Thanksgiving's just around the corner!" My eyes widened a little. I almost forgot about that! "She's obviously gonna be thankful for you."

I put my arm around Badgerclops. "She's gonna be thankful for you as well," I chuckled. His ears turned red with blush. 

"Yeah, you're right Mao." Soon after, I got really drowsy. I was leaning on Badgerclops by now, not caring what he thought. I closed my eyes and all my worries and doubts washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who liked seeing Ratarang get beaten up by Bao Bao?!
> 
> I kNoW i DiD.


	13. Our Thanksgiving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Sheriff's Department!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's literally nowhere close to Thanksgiving right now, but by the time I typed this, it was Thanksgiving.

_**Adorabat's POV:** _

I'm super excited because today's Thanksgiving! This is the first time I'm actually having Thanksgiving with Mao Mao and Badgerclops, so this should be fun! It was a little past afternoon and Badgerclops was already making the turkey and the stuffing. Mao Mao was making the extra things: cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, gravy, and cobbler and apple pie for dessert! After we eat we're gonna put the Christmas tree up! I can barely contain my excitement!

"Can I help y'all with Thanksgiving dinner? I hate waiting ten hours to do something!" I whined. 

Badgerclops replied, "Sure Adorabat! You can make the gravy with Mao Mao's help!"

"Yeah," Mao Mao exclaimed, "I was just about to start making it, so you can pitch in."

"YIPPEE!" And now . . . ROLL THE MONTAGE! 

I'm the best child in the _universe_ to be able to make gravy ALL BY MYSELF (*cough* with Mao's help *cough* *cough*)! I made messes here and there but it was all okay! After that, I was the taste tester! I made sure all of the goods were super yummy! It only felt like thirty minutes to make dinner, but it was actually two hours. We put the cobbler and apple pie in the fridge to preserve it for later.

"Okay," Mao started as we headed to the living room, "Since we have to wait for the food to cool down, do you wanna put up the Christmas tree Adorabat?" I gasped dramatically.

"YES YES YES!" I squealed. Mao Mao chuckled and put me on top of his head. I played around with his ears, poking them and squishing them. I rubbed them to feel the fur. Suddenly, I felt my whole body vibrating. I also heard a weird noise. "Mao Mao what's that-"

I immediately realized where that noise was coming from. It was from Mao Mao! I never heard the strange sound before, but it seemed like whenever I rubbed his ear it happened. Badgerclops must've heard it too as he turned around after taking out the tree. "Uh Mao? You DO realize you're purring right?" he smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not purring at all!" Mao lied, looking flustered and red. Ohh _purring_. 

"Well it's official—you and Adorabat are TOO CUTE!" Badgerclops declared. 

"Let's put the tree up already," Mao Mao mumbled as he covered himself with his cape. Mao Mao and Badgerclops put the tree together before we could decorate. Badgerclops took out a box of ornaments and we had a good time hanging them up and messing around. Last but not least, the frosty blue star. I _really_ wanted to do the star!

"Guys can I PLEASE do the star?" I pleaded. Mao took the star out of the box and held it in front of me.

"Of course you can! Besides, Badgerclops and I are too lazy to hang it up ourselves," he joked. I took the star with my feet and flew to the top of the Christmas tree. I dropped the star on top. My eyes sparkled as I gazed at the pretty decoration. 

"The food should be cooled down by now," Badgerclops notified us. Time to eat!

We had to add an extra table due to the amount of food we had. Before we ate, we had to say who or what we were thankful for. Mao Mao went first and he stood from his chair. He cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for all of you guys and Pure Heart Valley! You two mean a lot to me and finding Pure Heart is a wish that was granted." He looked at me and smiled. "And I would've never met you, Adorabat."

I grinned and my cheeks flourished with pink. Badgerclops went next and stood up. "I'm thankful for y'all and this food. This food is pretty good and I'm proud of myself! You guys are my boat and my cuddle buddies." Mao Mao made an annoyed look on his face, but I only chuckled. I realized it was my turn now! I stood up from my chair and went on the table. 

"I . . . I'm thankful for you guys since you're both the coolest friends I've ever had! You both mean a lot to me and I always think about being a hero just like you both!" I felt happy tears peek over my eyes and I flew over to Badgerclops to hug him. He hugged me back with his ginormous, muscly, and floofy arm. I flew to Mao Mao and hugged him.

He hugged me like if he let go of me, I would disappear into nothingness. I heard sniffling and looked up to see Mao Mao _crying_. "A-are you okay Mao Mao? Did I do something wrong?" I whimpered.

"No, I'm okay. I just love you too much Adorabat!" he cried, his voice cracking a little. I think I love him even more than he does! I squeezed him even tighter and my own tears slid down my cheeks. 

"Okay dudes stop it with the love fest! You're gonna make me lose my appetite over your cuteness!" Badgerclops chirped. We broke the hug and I flew back to my seat. We talked here and there as we ate our Thanksgiving dinner. We waited a while to eat dessert and boy was it YUMMY! 

I think that's all I'm gonna put here for today. Also, Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful for all the valuable things in your life! Eating with Mao Mao and Badgerclops made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It made me feel like we were family. 

A complete family.

_**I know I posted this SUPER LATE but at least it's done!** _


	14. Mao Mao's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops and Adorabat prepare for Mao Mao's birthday.

_**Badgerclops's POV:** _

Well today's the day—Mao Mao Mao's Birthday! I had this great idea in my head for the whole last week. This'll be a surprise party and every citizen of Pure Heart is coming! The party's gonna be in the dojo and the living room, so there's gonna be enough space for everyone. I just have to find a way to get Mao out of the house so we can get it ready for the party. It has to be perfect just for my best bud!

I went to Snugglemagne's castle. I found him demanding Quinton for loads of things, but that's none of my business. As Quinton ran to a room, I walked up to Snugglemagne. "And don't forget the tea has to be PERFECT! 3 sugars EXACTLY!" he notified Quinton.

"Uh Snugglemagne," I started, "I need you to do a favor for me. Can I bring Mao Mao to the castle to hang out with you? It's his birthday today and we're doing a surprise party."

"Why of course! Anything for the sheriff, especially on his birthday!" he agreed.

"Great! Just hang with him until . . . ." I paused to look at the time on my robotic arm. 2 PM. "Until 4:00. Got it?"

"Indeed! Bring him here now!" he demanded. 

"Sheesh okay!" I went back to the HQ to get Mao Mao. I told him that Snugglemagne wanted to hang out with him and he obviously said yes. Now that he was gone, Adorabat and I only have two hours to get the house ready! 

"Okay Adorabat, go get the box of decorations I've been saving for today," I told her.

"Okie dokie!" she squeaked. She flew to the garage and a few seconds later came out with a box full of them. "What decorations have you been saving for Mao Mao's birthday?" 

"You'll see!" I dug my hands in the box and pulled out black and red swirls that'll go on the ceiling. I took out a roll of tape and tossed it to Adorabat. 

"That'll look awesome!" she remarked.

"Yup!" I also took out deflated helium balloons which were the colors of his katana. "That's enough to cover the whole ceiling with!"

"Are we gonna have to blow them up?"

"Nope, which is why we have a helium tank! If we tried to blow them up with our own air, they wouldn't float to the ceiling," I explained.

"Oh! I-I knew that!" Adorabat chuckled nervously.

"Alright we can't waste time. Let's decorate!" We went through a whole montage of blowing up balloons and hanging up the swirls. We even messed around with the helium a bit, so that was pretty hilarious. When we were done, I checked the time on my robotic arm. It's 3 right now, so we only have one hour left to get everything ready.

Can you guess what Mao Mao Mao's birthday cake's gonna be? It's gonna be . . . COBBLER! That was pretty obvious right..? Or did you guess something else? Eh, doesn't matter. That was a pretty easy question, not gonna lie.

BUT would you believe me if I said there was such a thing as snickerdoodle cobbler?! Yup, that's a real thing and I'm making it! With my tiny assistant of course. We step into the kitchen and I grab all the ingredients we need: ingredients for cake batter, brown sugar, cinnamon, salt, and 1 3/4 cups of hot water! First, we made the cake batter.

While we were mixing it, Adorabat got some batter on her cheek. I put the mixer down and wiped the batter off her cheek with my thumb. "The batter's definitely ready!" I exclaimed as I put my thumb in my mouth. We both giggled. 

I shaped the dough into a medium-sized cylinder and sprinkled some brown sugar and salt on top of it. "Wanna help me mix it Adorabat?" She gasped happily.

"Yes please!" she squealed. I showed her how to knead dough and she did pretty well! Then, I added 1 3/4 cups of water to the mix and put it in the oven. 

"It'll take about 40 minutes to bake. In the meantime . . ." I picked up Adorabat in my furry arm and took her to the living room. 

"H-hey what are you doing Badgerclops? Why are you AH!" I tossed her up in the air several times and heard her cute little laughs. I sat on the couch and rubbed the back of her head. "You're really funny Badgerclops!" she giggled. 

"Why thank you madam!" I chuckled. 

"I'm gonna go to bed on your Floofy stomach! Hope you don't mind!" Adorabat leaned on my stomach and nuzzled her head into my fur.

"Not at all." In an instant she was fast asleep. Now I can see why Mao Mao loves her so much. She's an awesome bat that'll kill you if you don't give her lots of love! I slowly drifted off, remembering I set a timer for the cobbler.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. The cobbler's done! I gently pick up Adorabat and put her on the couch. I go to the kitchen and take out the snickerdoodle cobbler. The smell hits me instantly as the cinnamon wafts into my nose. It's a very comforting smell that I could smell for hours at a time. I gotta stay focus though, Mao Mao's gonna be home in 20 minutes!

The next thing I gotta do is invite all the Sweetiepies in the house. I'll invite Slim and Pinky _after_ the party starts since who knows what they'll do am I right? I leave the house and round up the Sweetiepies to the HQ. I put some of them in a cage since I'm afraid they'll tear up the whole house before the party even starts. I would've put Slim and Pinky in a cage, but they'll threaten me and you know how _sensitive_ I am!

All of the Sweetiepies are in the house and I woke up Adorabat. For the rest of the time, she helped me keep the Sweetiepies under control. I noticed that it's already been 2 hours and I check the tracking device on my robotic arm. Mao Mao's almost here?! "Okay everyone hide somewhere good!" I instructed. 

Instantly, everyone went to a place. I made sure no ones ears or horns stuck out and I hide behind the couch with Kevin. "Kevin," I whispered, "you better be on your best behavior okay? Don't screw it up like you always do!"

"Okay okay I won't! I pwomise!" Kevin shivered. 

"Shush!"

I heard the sound of the doors sliding open. "What the-" Mao Mao faltered, "why are all the lights off? Adorabat are you doing that midnight thing again?" The lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted as we came out of our hiding spots. Mao Mao jumped back and out of instinct took out his katana. Adorabat blew a party blower in the silence. When he realized what was going on, he laughed and sheathed his katana. 

"Y'all scared me for real," Mao Mao smiled. Adorabat held a present and walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Mao Mao! I'm sure you're gonna get bigger muscles now that you grew one year!" she chirped while blushing. Mao Mao laughed, knelt down to take the gift, and patted her head.

"Thank you little deputy. I appreciate that."

"Happy Birthday dude!" I walk over to him and lift him up in a hug. I expected him to try and get out of it, but he returned the hug.

"Thanks Badgerclops. You're a good friend to have, even if you're squeezing me to death at the moment!" He wheezed that last sentence. I let him out of the badger hug. Mao Mao looked around the HQ. "Did you invite Pinky and Slim?" he growled.

"Heck no! I mean I was gonna invite them afterwards but-"

"DON'T!" Mao Mao interrupted. 

"Okay then . . ."

We all had a lot of fun at the party! Sure we had to make sure none of the Sweetiepies broke anything or messed with any of the weapons, but it was all good. When I revealed the snickerdoodle cobbler, Mao Mao was about to pounce on the tray to eat the whole thing! Luckily I stopped him. We all sang Happy Birthday to him, not caring if he looked extremely embarrassed.

And don't worry! I gave him a gift too. At least I'm not like Pinky who would've gave him a stale donut with a little bit of snot on it. 

_Ugh,_ I can still taste that from days ago.


	15. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Adorabat have a bit of an...emotional quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may feel tears sting your eyes.
> 
> Good luck.

_**Adorabat's POV:** _

"Why won't you let me go with you guys?!" I fumed.

"The monster's too dangerous for you Adorabat!" Mao Mao retorted.

"I BET I FOUGHT MORE DANGEROUS MONSTERS THAN THAT!" 

"No Adorabat! You're not going and that's that!" Well this is _just_ great. Mao Mao's not letting me come with him and Badgerclops to fight a monster! Apparently a few years ago, he's fought the monster before and he almost lost which was a shocker to me! I bet now he can fight the monster better than before, so I should be able to fight it as well as him! 

Besides, he taught me a lot of the stuff he knows! "Mao Mao I promise I won't get hurt!" I assured him.

"You're not that experienced yet! I need you to stay here."

"Not EXPERIENCED?!" 

"Guys," Badgerclops chimed in, "break it up. Mao Mao we have to go _now!_ "

Before Mao Mao could speak, I did. "Badgerclops may I please go and fight the monster with y'all?" I asked politely.

"I respect your politeness, but I gotta agree with Mao. It's not your typical flesh tearing beast," he pointed out. Mao Mao sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Sorry kiddo. As much as I want to bring you, I just can't." Mao Mao and Badgerclops ran to the pole that went to the garage.

"But—"

"ADORABAT!" Mao Mao blurted out, scaring me. "Just . . . ." He said nothing else and they went down the pole. I heard the aerocycle zoom out of the HQ.

"UGH!" I raged as I threw myself on the couch and buried my head in a pillow. I told him I wouldn't get hurt! But no! He doesn't wanna hear my stupid mouth! I decide to scream in the pillow for awhile.

30 minutes later, Mao Mao and Badgerclops come back. My head is still buried in the pillow. I was completely silent. 

"Adorabat...? We're back," Mao Mao spoke nervously. My face popped up from the pillow looking like an ugly mess.

"IT TOOK YOU HALF AN HOUR TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER! IF I WAS THERE, MAYBE IT WOULD'VE BEEN 20 MINUTES!" I exploded. I wiped my tears away roughly.

"Adorabat stop yelling it's getting on my nerves! And you're only 5 years old! Do you really think it would've taken 10 less minutes to defeat the monster with you there?!" Mao Mao seethed.

"Yeah! I don't see you holding any smoke bombs!" I sassed while gritting my teeth.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't let you fight battles ever again!" 

"Maybe if you had a tail and a better weapon you would accomplish something!" Mao Mao's eyes widened and I saw a single tear in one of them. I didn't mean to make him cry! Then again, I was still furious, so I didn't care. His eyes quickly turned to pure fury.

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD BOTH OF YOUR LEGS YOUR MOTHER WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Mao Mao screamed. I gasped at his hurtful sentence. I felt like I was slapped in the face. Waterfalls went down my cheeks.

"I-I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANNA CALL YOU MY DAD ANYMORE!" I sobbed. Mao Mao looked upset as well and was about to hug me. 

"A-Adorabat I'm—"

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I flew to the bedroom and smacked myself on my bed, sobbing my heart out.

**_Mao_ ** _**Mao's POV:** _

I felt tears in my eyes, realizing what I said. "I . . . I'm such an idiot," I cried. Badgerclops put an arm on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him.

"No offense dude, but you _are_ an idiot," he noted. Was that a joke (cause it wasn't funny)? I gave him an irritating look.

"Offense taken." Badgerclops turned my whole body around and wrapped me in a warm hug. I hugged him back, tears sliding down my cheeks. I started whimpering and shuddering, ashamed of myself. 

"Shhh, calm down Mao Mao. We'll fix this together," Badgerclops comforted me as he rubbed my back. We broke the hug, but he still held my shoulders.

"Y-yeah. We will." I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. He let go of my shoulders and led me to the room. The door was closed. 

Badgerclops sang, "Hey Adorabat?" as he knocked on the door. "It's me, Badgerclops. Mao Mao wants to have a little chat with you." We heard her noisily blow her nose into a tissue.

"NO! He hurt my feelings!" she sniffled. 

"I know he did, but he wants to make it up to you! Please let him in! For your Floofy Buddy?" There was a pause and then a sad groan from Adorabat.

"Fine, but only because you're my Floofy Buddy," she mumbled. Floofy Buddy? I'll have to ask Badgerclops about that later. Anyway, he motioned me to the door with his head. I slowly turned the knob and opened the creaking door slowly. Adorabat was sitting on her middle bunk with a miserable look on her face. 

"Adorabat? Are you okay?" I asked uneasily. When I heard no response, I walked up to her. She turned away from me with no words. "I didn't mean to say the things that I said. Especially the part that made you . . ." I trailed off and pulled my cape around myself. "You're right. I should've brought you to that battle. You're a smart kid and I would make sure you wouldn't get hurt." Adorabat turned her head slightly.

"Why did you say that about my mom?" she lamented. I felt my lip quivered and the room suddenly got colder.

"You have every right to be mad at me for that. I let my emotions get out of control and I said nasty things about your personal life. I-I . . ." 

Tears filled my eyes as I mentally beated myself up. Adorabat turned her whole body to the side. Her eyes had the slightest regret in them. I looked down. 

"I made you cry and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I'm not a hero for that." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, resisting the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry too," Adorabat muttered. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her fully turned towards me. "I shouldn't have talked that way about your tail or your katana." I smiled a little, knowing that she said katana for once. "I'm also sorry for yelling at you Mao Mao. I just wanted to fight a challenging monster with you guys!" 

I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad we both made up."

"Me too!" she chirped. "Oh yeah, and I stink for saying I didn't wanna call you a dad anymore." I patted her head and chuckled.

"It's okay my little deputy. You smell just fine," I joked. We both laughed at my comment. We hugged each other until Badgerclops came in and took a picture of us with his old camera.

"This is going straight in the memories!" he exclaimed. When I heard that I blushed angrily, put Adorabat on her bed, and tried to reach for the camera. He is _not_ doing that! No way!

"I'm deleting that picture once I get my paws on it! Or!" I pull out Geraldine and slice the camera in half. Badgerclops gasped.

"DUDE! That was my camera! I paid for that!" 

"Too bad so sad!" I smirked. Adorabat was giggling away.

"Yeah too bad so sad!" she repeated. I grinned at her and let her perch on my shoulder. That's how I wanna see her all the time - smiling and giggling. Just like she was made for. And screaming her lungs out at people, of course. 

After that, Badgerclops and I were upgrading the aerocycle in the garage. I thought this was the perfect time to ask him since Adorabat wasn't around. I cleared my throat. 

"Hey Badgerclops?"

"Yeah dude?"

"I have something serious to talk about. The Floof Buddy thing." I heard him gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool! You survived!


	16. Trapped with a Tanuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure with Mao Mao and Friends (I don't know why I put that. I just did.)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Tanyamao near the end of this one-shot, so you have been alerted.

**_Adorabat's POV:_ **

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my forehead. What . . . happened? I noticed that I was floating in a small but decently deep pool of water. I dizzily swim out the water and sit at the edge. I shook the water out my fur.

I look forward to see a whole row of dull and rusty jail cells. The memories flowed back to my mind. Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and I were in this dungeon.

**Earlier . . .**

"Keep your eyes open y'all," Mao Mao cautioned, "You never know what could jump out at us." He told me to stay on his shoulder in case something tried to grab me or hurt me. We were trying to find this special artifact that was being guarded by this super dangerous monster. It belonged to a ruler from another place, but we had to give it to Snugglemagne so he can give it back to them. 

"Mao Mao," I worried, "I know that I'm a bat and I'm suppose to be used to the dark, but this kind of darkness makes me . . . uneasy." Mao Mao smiled warmly at me.

"This is why Badgerclops's robotic arm has a light built inside of it. We'll be fine as long as his light is on." I looked at Badgerclops whose robotic arm was glowing all over with a bright, golden yellow. 

"I need to get it upgraded though. This light isn't bright enough," he reminded us. I sighed annoyingly.

"This dungeon must be HUGE! How are we ever gonna find that monster?" 

"Don't worry little dude. We'll find that monster, beat it up, get the artifact, and have celebration tacos." Mao Mao raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Celebration tacos? That's gotta be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of! We should have celebration nachos." We turned a corner and I saw the faintest light at the end of the long hallway. That's where the artifact must be! I heard a roar that came from the light. 

"Guys! That's it!" I exclaimed as I unintentionally flew off of Mao's shoulder and towards the light. 

"Adorabat get back here! Something could pop out at you!" Mao Mao seethed as I heard him running to me. 

"It's okay Mao Mao! I'll be-"

"ADORABAT!" He grabbed me and shielded me as he slid onto the floor. I heard him yelp and cuss quietly. I looked up to see fire blasting from the ceiling. Luckily, it didn't reach all the way to the floor, but it must've gotten Mao Mao! The fire stopped and all I could hear was his heavy panting.

"M-Mao Mao...?" I asked hesitantly. I saw the light from Badgerclops's robotic arm and heard his fast footsteps.

"I'm okay Adorabat. It's just a burn that's all," he heaved. I heard him grunt softly as he got up slowly and swayed once he was on his feet. I flew up from the floor and looked at him anxiously as he kept swaying a little. Badgerclops gasped and lifted Mao's cape up.

"Mao Mao your back!" he shouted. I flew behind Mao and my eyes widened at the sight. Nearly his whole back was covered in a burn that was darker than his fur. The fur that got burned looked dry and brittle. I'm not sure how he can stand the pain he must be feeling! I flew in front of Mao Mao to see him flinching constantly while gritting his teeth. "Ugh! I left the medic kit at the house!" Badgerclops groaned.

"It's alright. I can still walk," Mao Mao assured us. I felt a huge lump in my throat. Mao Mao's hurt because of me! I'm the one stupid enough to not listen to him! I should've stayed on his shoulder! 

"M-M-Mao Mao I-" Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Just as I went onto Mao's shoulder, gripping it tightly, the ground immediately crumbled under our feet. I held onto his arm as we started falling. 

We stopped falling.

I looked up to see Badgerclops holding onto a part of the unbroken floor with his robotic arm, which was still shining. Mao Mao was grabbing his soft hand, holding on for dear life with me clinging to Mao's arm. I knew that I could fly, but debris was still falling, so I couldn't. "It's starting to break! I don't think I can pull all of our weight up without breaking it!" Badgerclops yelled.

I whimpered and nuzzled my head into Mao Mao's arm. "I'm scared . . . " I cried. Mao coughed roughly, looked at me, and smiled a little.

"It'll be okay Adorabat . . . . " He groans and slips his hand out of Badgerclops's. He didn't pass out did he?! I didn't have time to think as I screamed all the way down. I heard Badgerclops yell our names. I gripped onto Mao Mao's waist, praying that we wouldn't die.

The crash of the water knocked me out.

_**Present** _

I'm not sure where Badgerclops is, but I do remember Mao Mao fell with me. I fractically looked behind me to see him lying on his back on the other side of the small pond. He was wet, so my guess was that he woke up from the impact of the water, got out, and passed out again for some reason. I flew over the pond and went to Mao Mao. "Mao Mao!" I boomed, my voice echoing through the dungeon.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I remembered the burn that was still on his back and started to panic. _What do I do? What do I do? There's no way I can carry him!_ I thought. "Mao Mao please wake up! W-we need to find Badgerclops and the artifact! PLEASE!" I blubbered. 

I heard him groan weakly as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to me. "Hey kiddo, I'm glad you're in better shape than I am," he croaked. My tears fell down my cheeks and I hugged his chest while trying not to irritate his back. I began to sob. I felt Mao Mao sit up and hug me back.

"Shhhh . . . it's alright my little deputy. It's alright, I'm here. Don't blame yourself for anything that happened," he consoled me. 

"But _I'm_ the one who set off those traps! _I'm_ the one that got you hurt! _I'm_ the one that lost Badgerclops! It's all _**my**_ fault!" I continued to sob into his chest. Mao Mao rubbed the back of my head in circular motions.

"Adorabat, things happen for a reason. Sometimes, we can't stop them from happening." He tilted my head up to look at him and wiped my tears. "We'll find Badgerclops. Better yet, maybe he'll find us." Mao chuckled a little.

"Okay . . . I guess we should start looking?" I sniffled as I backed away. He nodded. "You can stand right?"

"Have you forgotten already? A hero always stands up, no matter what condition they're in!" Mao Mao stood up and nearly fell again, but he put his hand against a wall to stop himself from falling. "Ugh, my burn stings from the water! Who would set up fire traps in an abandoned dungeon anyways?" he wondered.

"Maybe someone who doesn't want anyone getting to the artifact?" Mao Mao did a facepalm. 

"Oh yeah, of course. It doesn't matter how stupid I am; Let's go." He removed his hand from the wall and walked forward as I perched on his right shoulder.

A while later, I had a question that was bubbling inside of me ever since we got separated from Badgerclops. "Mao Mao what if Badgerclops thinks we're . . . dead?" I lamented. His eyes widened a little as he still looked ahead. Then his expression changed to anger and a bit of worry.

"He's not gonna think such things. He _can't_ think of such things," Mao Mao denied. "Badgerclops is looking for us right now Adorabat. I mark my words."

"Okay." Deep down, I still wasn't sure about that. Suddenly, Pinky appeared out of nowhere in front of us! 

"Hiya!" Pinky greeted us in his weird, slightly raspy voice. Mao Mao shook his head and his eyes widened. He was probably wanting to know if this was reality or not.

"Pinky?! What are you- HOW did you get here?! Were you the one setting up those traps?!" Mao exploded as his left eye twitched. Out of the blue, we saw Pinky's tiny tail turn into a longer, brown, and furry tail. "Wait a minute . . . Tanya Keys...?" 

"You guessed it _Mittens._ " Smoke appeared around "Pinky" and she turned back to her normal state. My eyes glowed with shock! I squealed and hugged her.

"TANYA! Where have you been all my life?!" I bubbled. I glanced up at her and she smirked.

"Adorabat!" Mao Mao growled. "Why are you hugging her?! She has the smell of a bounty hunter all over!"

"Cool it Mittens," Tanya spoke as I broke the hug, "She's just giving me a hug. Ya know how much the kid's been missing me." Mao Mao rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, how did you get here in the first place?"

"You always wanna know the backstory of everything don't ya? Anywho, I was going to Pure Heart Valley to mess with you again." Mao glared at Tanya. She just snickered. "I heard this high pitched scream from not far away and it sounded like Adorabat. I followed the noise just to make sure she was okay and I ended up in the dungeon that I know by heart." 

"Wait a minute," I marveled, "You know your way around this place? That's great!" 

"Eh hem," Mao Mao started, "So lemme get this straight. You've traveled every inch of this god awful dungeon and you NEVER decided to get the artifact out of here?!" Tanya took out a leaf.

"I would've stole it, but I didn't think it was worth that much ya know? And besides, it's not that important to me." She blew the leaf towards Mao Mao and it turned into a book, hitting his face and sticking to it. He muttered something under his breath, but I heard it and it wasn't good at _all._ "By the way, where's your Badger friend? I'd expect him to be here with you guys," she puzzled.

"His name is Badgerclops!" Mao Mao hissed as he pulled the book off his face and threw it against the wall. "And we got separated from a floor crumbling apart. I . . . think I blacked out from the burn on my back when I was holding onto Badgerclops's hand. I fell down here with Adorabat."

"Ah, okay. Here's the deal. I'll help you find your friend and the artifact, but you gotta pay me a little something," Tanya explained and winked.

"What's that 'little something'?" Mao wondered.

"I'll tell you when we get this whole thing sorted out. Now onward!" I cheered while Mao Mao sighed. Time to find my Floof Buddy!

Another while later, Mao Mao's ear twitched since we all heard Badgerclops screaming our names, but not Tanya's. "Badgerclops?!" Mao Mao yelled back. Badgerclops screamed Mao Mao's name. We all followed the direction of his voice. We found Badgerclops standing by one of the cells at the next hallway. His eye widened and I noticed there was a tear in it. Did he really think we were dead...?

"MAO MAO! ADORABAT!" Badgerclops blurted in joy. He dashed to us and swooped us up in a hug! I laughed, embracing his soft, floofy fur.

"Agh!" Mao yelped. "I-I still have that burn on my back in case you forgot!" Badgerclops let us go and Mao Mao flinched in pain.

"Sorry dude. I'm just so glad you guys are okay! I-it's my fault that I lost y'all." I felt bad and went onto his furry shoulder. 

"It's okay Badgerclops! We're glad you're not dead either!" I chirped. Badgerclops laughed nervously. "We also found Tanya here! She knows everything about this dungeon!" 

"Oh does she? Then she can bring us to the artifact right?"

"Yup! Then we can have celebration tacos!" 

Mao Mao mumbled, "I still think we should have celebration nachos." Tanya rolled her eyes playfully.

"C'mon guys, I'll lead you to the artifact that you _desperately_ need to get," she deadpanned.

* * *

"Alright, here we are," Tanya announced as we went inside this huge area that looked like an old dining spot. I spotted the artifact on the middle of the floor and immediately went to grab it. I gazed at the amazing yellow star that was black at the tips. Finally this nightmare would be over!

"Adorabat what did I tell you bef- " Mao Mao didn't get to finish since something huge appeared from the ground right in front of me! It's like it was liquid and then it turned into a full-sized monster straight from the ground! It slammed its feet on the ground, creating a wind so powerful even my wings couldn't stand it! I held the artifact as I got blown backwards.

"I gotcha!" Badgerclops caught me in his arms. The brown crinkly looking monster turned into liquid and appeared in front of us. It shot a huge pink energy beam, but Badgerclops put up his blue shield with his robotic arm. The shield started to crack!

"Um Badgerclops?!" I fretted when I noticed this. He gulped. Out of nowhere, a ginormous hammer hit the monster and turned into a leaf, distracting it. Mao Mao started attacking the monster when he winced at the worst time!

The monster smacked its paw against Mao Mao and he hit the ceiling! Tanya used a leaf and turned it into a giant net, covering the dull monster. She caught Mao Mao as he was falling from the ceiling.

"MAO MAO!" I squeaked. Tanya helped him stand up.

"You can't destroy the monster in the state you're in! Let's just get out of here with the artifact! Adorabat has it," she informed him.

We managed to escape the giant monster and get out of the dungeon. By the time we got out, I wanted to fall asleep! At least this whole adventure is over! We made it to the castle and I gave the artifact to Snugglemagne. "Why thank you Adorabat! I can't ever thank you heroes enough! Now to give it back to its rightful owner! Before I get sued as king," he chuckled nervously.

"So Mittens," Tanya told Mao, "you remember our little deal right?" Mao Mao crossed his arms.

"Yeah, so what do I have to-" Mao Mao got cut off and I gasped. _The_ Tanya Keys _kissed_ Mao Mao on the cheek! I watched as his whole face blushed with redness.

"Thank you," Tanya flirted as she smiled slyly and blushed lightly.

"Y-you're . . . whatever," Mao spluttered. I stifled a giggle. I just witnessed something I will NEVER forget. I'm gonna write all about today in my Adora Diary!


	17. A Lightning Fast Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about a villain OC I made. Not drawn yet, but it will be soon!

_**Adorabat's POV:** _

Another great day at Pure Heart Valley! The sky is clear with not a single cloud in them, the Sweetiepies are breaking the laws, and I get to scream at them! PERFECT! Mao Mao and Badgerclops were taking care of a huge problem with Farmer Bun and a few other Sweetiepies while I tried to stop a running Slim Piggins. He jumped onto the aerocycle and it accidentally turned on!

"You'll never take me alive!" he cackled as he blasted off in awkward directions. It crashed into a Sweetiepies' building.

"Ugh! Am I the only sensible child here?!" I hollered angrily. Mao Mao must've heard me yelling since he ran up to me.

"What happened Adorabat? And where's the aerocycle?!" I sighed and shook my head, disappointed.

"Slim took the aerocycle and it went into the Sweetiepies' apartment." I pointed to the building.

"Oh great. Come on, let's go take care of that other mess," Mao Mao grumbled.

We made it to the inside of the building to see the aerocycle crashed through the second floor and buried into the ground. Slim was next to it, knocked out. The Sweetiepie, Ketchup, was standing in the corner, looking shocked. "Don't worry Ketchup!" I chirped. "We'll take care of this!"

"Uh but just so you know," Mao Mao notified, "I'm not paying for the damage. You're on your own." 

**_Mao Mao's POV:_ **

Just as we were about to pull the aerocycle out, a blur swept by us and the gem cell was gone! That was the only thing that powered the aerocycle! I thought it was one of the Sky Pirates, but I'm pretty sure none of them exercise that much. I heard a sinister chuckle that didn't sound like any of the Sky Pirates. I glanced at Adorabat standing on the floor to see her trembling a little. 

"Get behind me Adorabat." 

She nodded and went behind my leg. I unsheathed Geraldine and gripped it tightly, ready for what ever danger was ready to strike us. A tall figure appeared three feet away from us. It had a dark green cape wrapped around it that reached down to the middle of its back. I took a closer look and it appeared to be a cheetah.

The cheetah had a wooden mask on its face, but it wasn't covering its muzzle. One of its eyes were blue, but the other one was a strange looking yellow that had a swirly pattern on it. The cheetah also had a silver sword on its back and long, loose, light green pants. It did not have any armor on besides the wooden mask, which brought curiosity inside me. The cheetah spoke in a slightly deep voice.

"Hello Mao Mao. Adorabat."

"How do you know our names? What brings you here?" I asked seriously. 

"You don't need to know any of that. What makes _you_ so special anyways sheriff? Your sword? This village? Your best friend and your child?" I blushed deeply in anger and embarrassment.

"S-she's not my child! She's a deputy that works with me!"

"Oh yes, my apologies. Anyways, it pains me to do this, but . . . ." In the blink of an eye, he kicked me on the side with incredible force, stunning me and sending me against a wall. My ears rang, but I could hear a muffled voice of Adorabat's screaming my name. The cheetah zoomed off with her in his one arm. The ringing sound lowered a little.

"A-Adorabat! Not her you bastard!" I stammered as I stood up shakily, using the hilt of my katana. Whatever that cheetah's name was, he was gonna pay so bad for taking Adorabat! I remembered that he took the gem cell with him. _It may not be true, but I think he went to the Sky Pirates' non-flying ship,_ I thought.

I ran as fast as I could to get Badgerclops.

**_Adorabat's POV:_ **

I tried to pull out of the person's grip, but it was way too strong! A few seconds later, the cat (not sure what type it is) brought me to the crashed ship of the Sky Pirates. I wasn't paying attention to how he got there in such a short time though. 

"Alright," the cat started, "I got the weak one." Orangusnake cackled at his sentence.

"Perfect. Just hold onto her while I get the ship started." Orangusnake went to the structure where the gem cell would be placed. I wasn't suppose to be scared of this dumb cat, but I was.

"W-what do you want from me...?" I quavered. He chuckled evily.

"You poor innocent child. I just needed to take you here so that your 'friends' will come running to save you. That way I can have fun messing around with them," he explained. My eyes widened as I realized he was gonna hurt my friends!

"You're not gonna harm my friends! I'll stop you!" I fumed. The cat cackled in amusement.

"Silly Adorabat. There's no way you can stop me at your age. The Sky Pirates told me all about you, Mao Mao, and Badgerclops. I am thinking about betraying them for the Ruby that they need for a totally reasonable reason."

"Well they are the worst at being villains, so you _should_ betray them."

"I know right?" I looked at his swirly yellow eye. He glared at me. "My eye is none of your business you imbecile." 

"True, but what's up with it?" I asked, wanting to uncover more information about the cat. He sighed frustratingly.

"Since your tiny gullible mind wants to know, I'll tell you." I got angry when he said I had a gullible mind. "My name is Vicolean. You pronounce the 'Vic' part like you're saying vice. Pronounce 'col' like you're saying soul."

"Vi . . . colean. Okay."

"As a child, I was suppose to be very fast since I'm a cheetah, but for some reason I was born without that ability. My friends and family would criticize me for not being a real cheetah. One day, I encountered a cave that was glowing yellow all over. I went inside and saw this shining orb of light."

"Did you touch it and that's how you got that swirly eye?" I hinted. 

"D-don't finish my thoughts! I'm still talking!" Vicolean growled.

"Sheesh sorry . . . not!" I provoked him. Vicolean's grip on me tightened and I yelped a little in pain.

"You're getting on my last nerve you brat!" He pinned me to a wall and gritted his teeth while an expression of fury looked at me. The ship rumbled and lifted off the ground. Even if the Sky Pirates try to get the Ruby, Mao Mao and Badgerclops will stop them! They'll even stop Vicolean that's for sure! 

"I don't know why you scare me! You're just a stupid cat with a stupid mask! Why do you need it anyways?! It's not hiding your eye _that_ well!" I insulted. 

"Stupid mask? STUPID MASK?! THIS 'STUPID MASK' HIDES MORE THAN YOU THINK!" Vicolean raged. 

"Oh yeah?! What does it hide huh?! Your ugly face?" He hissed at me sharply, making me gasp in fear. 

"That's _exactly_ what it hides!" Vicolean throws me to the floor harshly. My lip quivered as I sat up.

"W-well what does that eye do?" I stuttered. 

"It gives me speed that's even faster than a cheetah's! Now if you'll excuse me . . . ." He takes his sword out and heads over to the Sky Pirates on the second floor. He's probably gonna kick their butts and steal the Pure Heart himself! Not if I have anything to say about it!

I lifted myself on my feet and tried to fly, but they were sore from Vicolean pinning them on the wall. I ran up to the top of the ship to see three of the Sky Pirates knocked out cold on the floor. Vicolean was finishing Orangusnake off with a move so fast I didn't even see it! 

He turned around and saw me. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me within a second!

"Let me go! Let me go!" I repeated.

"You've said enough already! Shut up!" Vicolean snapped.

"NO!" He went to the inside of the ship and to the controls. The ship was already on top of the Ruby, so he pressed a button that had the giant suction cups. 

"I'll be even more powerful than I already am! I'll control this whole village with the power of the Ruby!" I desperately tried to get out of his strong arm, but he only chuckled.

"Stop trying already. No one is going to save you because I'll always be faster," he stated. 

"HEY!" I heard Mao Mao say. I turned to the entrance to see him with his katana out and Badgerclops with his laser beam charged. Mao Mao started running up to Vicolean, but he drew his silver sword over my neck.

"You take one more step and this little girl's dead!" he threatened. Mao Mao stopped running and his eyes widened. I teared up as I looked at the sword hanging over my neck. I looked up at Mao Mao's anxious and furious face.

Mao Mao mouthed, "It will be okay." Using his godlike speed, Vicolean kicked Badgerclops in the gut super hard, making him fall face first to the ground. His charged laser beam was released and it hit Vicolean's foot.

"OW!" he howled as he let go of me and held his foot. I saw Mao Mao run over to Badgerclops and roll him on his back.

"Badgerclops! C-c'mon man wake up!" I dashed to Badgerclops's side and tried to help by squeezing his furry arm. He opened his yellow eye.

"Ugh . . . no worries. I'm okay," he groaned.

"Are you sure? What that cheetah did to you was pretty low, even for me."

"Um," I replied, "his name is Vicolean actually."

"Vicolean. Such a venomous name!" Mao scowled. He jumped over Badgerclops and slashed Vicolean who was still holding his foot. He fell backwards to the ground. Mao Mao placed one foot onto his chest.

"What? Are you triggered by me hurting your _boyfriend?_ " Vicolean exasperated. Mao blushed all the way up to his ears. He did NOT just say that! I really wanted to laugh, but that would make Mao Mao even angrier.

As he was distracted by what Vicolean said, Vicolean grabbed Mao Mao's foot and slammed him to the ground. Vicolean stood up, grabbed him, and threw him forcefully against a wall. He raised his silver sword above his head, ready to strike the fallen Mao Mao.

"Leave my idol alone!" I exploded and bit deeply into Vicolean's arm. He yelled and dropped his sword. I grabbed it and smacked him several times. Mao Mao threw his katana across Vicolean's face, slicing his mask in two. It came off and his face had the most gruesome scars all over!

"You'll regret doing that Mao Mao!" Vicolean bellowed. He took his sword out of my grip and smacked it into my body! I fell next to Badgerclops who was still on the ground.

"Little dude!" Badgerclops exclaimed as he finally sat up, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay," I responded shakily as I got up. I heard the clashing of swords and whipped my head around to see the two swordsman battling. Vicolean and Mao Mao kept doing cool tricks and flips and sparks flew everywhere!

" _You_ are gonna regret hitting Adorabat!" Mao Mao hollered. He punched him in the cheek and launched him far away in the clouds with his katana.

"I'll come back for you three! You'll see!" Vicolean yelled in the distance. Mao Mao laughed, showing his shark mouth.

"That was too easy," Mao Mao gloated. Badgerclops stood up to protest.

"Too easy?! That cheetah kicked me in the gut Mao Mao! I could've threw up my lunch! That was a good lunch by the way! And you're lucky you weren't seriously hurt because of Adorabat saving you!" he pointed out. Mao glared at Badgerclops.

"So what?! You think I would've lost if Adorabat didn't help? Is that what this whole thing's about?!"

"It's not like that man! I just care about your well-being that's all."

"I care about you too Badgerclops! Sometimes you're mentally hurt, but you never say anything to me or Adorabat! Never say anything about your parents or your relatives! I'm your best friend! What's wrong with that?!" Badgerclops looked at the ground nervously.

"I-I . . ."

"Um," I chimed in, " I hate to interrupt this heated argument, but shouldn't we land the ship and get out of here with the gem cell?" 

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding us. Badgerclops, we'll talk about this later," Mao reminded him. Badgerclops sighed annoyingly.

"Fine." And so, we landed the ship while the Sky Pirates were still knocked out and went back to Pure Heart Valley. "I gotta say that Vicolean guy was pretty mysterious," Badgerclops remarked as we drove back to HQ.

"And a show off," Mao grumbled. "Don't forget that." 

"Well," I responded, "at least we won't see him again for a long time!"

"Hopefully."


	18. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat gets amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH....there may or may not be hints of Badgermao in this. I'm not sure myself.

"The monster alarm!" I hollered with excitement and determination. I've been practicing techniques with my smoke bombs! They're gonna be really helpful, especially for a dangerous monster like this one! When we got to the scene on the aerocycle, the beast had four ginormous tails and the body of a snake. Its scales were dark blue (not something you'd expect from a snake but whatever!) and it had huge fangs sticking out of its mouth!

"Alright team, you know the drill! Let's destroy this thing!" Mao Mao smirked. We spent a few minutes attacking the ugly beast with all our might. I used some of my smoke bomb techniques and they worked pretty well! I decided to do something risky and went to the front of the snake. I threw three smoke bombs into its mouth.

The only problem with that was the snake's mouth was still open after I threw the smoke bombs. Some of the smoke escaped from its mouth and covered me. I couldn't see! I couldn't see! Something might hit me at any second! What if I die?! No Adorabat, that's preposterous! You're not gonna die!

Suddenly, something hit the side of my head extremely hard. I immediately felt an unbearable pain and dizziness overcome me. I passed out and I escaped the pain.

_**Mao Mao's POV:** _

I gasped once I saw Adorabat get hit by one of the ginormous tails of the monster. For a second, I thought this was all a dream. No, it was reality. "ADORABAT!" I hollered as I saw her getting launched to the side and falling fast.

I ran as fast as my paws could go and leaped up to Adorabat as she was falling. I caught her in my arms and landed safely. I whipped my head to Badgerclops, feeling the sweat flick off my forehead. "Badgerclops try your best to get rid of that monster for now! Our number one priority is Adorabat!"

"Got it dude!" Badgerclops answered. As he disposed the monster with his handy robotic arm, I looked down at Adorabat. Oh god, I feel like I was gonna have a panic attack! This . . . this _monster_ hurt my little deputy! I heard Badgerclops gasp next to me. "Mao we gotta bring her to a hospital!"

"R-right!" I stuttered. _Don't worry Mao Mao, she's gonna be okay. Just try to calm down. Try,_ I thought. Badgerclops drove the aerocycle to the hospital while I held Adorabat.

We bursted through the doors in utter fear. We ran up to the nurse's desk. "This is Sheriff's Department! Our deputy got hit really bad by a monster and she needs urgent care NOW!" I yelled.

"Right away Sheriff!" the panda nurse nodded. A few minutes later, the doctors had us place Adorabat on a hospital bed. They told Badgerclops and I to stay in the waiting room until they can report what injuries she has. I refused at first, but Badgerclops told me to cooperate with them. I waited impatiently with him, constantly tapping my foot on the floor as I was sitting on the left side of him.

"What's taking them so long?! It shouldn't be hard to scan her and stuff!" I complained.

"Dude, its been like two minutes! I know you're super worried, but you gotta keep it together!" I rested my elbows on a table in front of us and put my head in my hands.

"Badgerclops she could have a serious concussion! Part of her skull might've chipped off! She could go MUTE!" I fretted. I felt Badgerclops touch my shoulder.

"Mao Mao-" Before he could say anything else, I shot my head up and swiped his hand away.

"Before you blabber on for 30 minutes trying to calm me down, I just wanted to say stop pretending like everything's okay! I'm about to have a full on meltdown and your comforting isn't gonna help! So just leave me alone!" I stormed. We both stayed silent for a moment, twiddling our fingers and such.

"Mao Mao . . ." Badgerclops repeated.

"What?!"

"You're crying right now. Don't try to hide it either." I wiped the streaming tears on my cheeks. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. I then realized the sound of Badgerclops's voice was just . . . so calm and collected. He could always handle traumatic events easier than me.

"Badgerclops," I lamented, my voice cracking as I said his name, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just feel like everytime something bad happens to my soon to be legendary hero, it's my fault. My fault that I wasn't watching over her in battles." Badgerclops pulls my chair closer to his so that it's touching his chair. He wraps his furry arm around me. I purposely lean on him.

"I totally understand, but Adorabat's been through some pretty rough stuff. I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up over it man." I squeezed the arm he wrapped me in and nuzzled his side.

"I'm scared," I whispered. Badgerclops grabs my free hand with his robotic arm. We stayed like that until a few minutes later, one of the doctors came in. 

"I came to tell you that your deputy's okay," the pig doctor confirmed. "Astonishingly, her concussion isn't that bad. On a scale of 1 to 10, how hard do you think she was hit?"

"Well," I wondered, "it seemed like an 8."

"8 you say? That's very shocking, yes indeed. You can see her now, but she's gonna need to stay here for a few days. Although, there is something I must ment-"

"Thank you doctor!" I interrupted him as Badgerclops and I barged pass him. Whatever he was going to say might have been important, but I just wanted to see Adorabat okay. We went into the room she was in. I looked at a nurse who was writing something on a file. "Excuse me ma'am, is Adorabat alright?" The sheep turned her head to me.

"Yes, she's just resting. I'll wake her up for you." She woke Adorabat up and told her she had visitors. We walked to her bedside.

"Hey Adorabat," I greeted her quietly. "It's me, Mao Mao. And Badgerclops."

"How are you feeling?" Badgerclops asked. Her tired expression changed to a horrified one.

"W-wait . . . what are YOU two doing here?! Why did you give me a concussion?! You monsters!" My ear twitched as I thought about how to make her remember.

"Adorabat, an actual monster hit you on the side and gave you a concussion. Not us."

"No! You're lying! G-get away from me you bad guys!" My eyes widened. Did she really think we were . . . villains? But why? How does a concussion mess up your brain like that?

"Little dude," Badgerclops started, "we're not bad guys. I mean sure I used to be bad, but now I'm not! You gotta believe me here kid."

"H-how should I believe YOU?!" she snapped as she quickly sat up. She groaned in pain and lie down again. The pig doctor came in.

"Sir," I asked him, "Can you tell us why Adorabat's acting like she doesn't know us?" He sighed sadly and adjusted his circular glasses.

"What I was _trying_ to say was that she has amnesia." I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Am . . . nesia?" The pig nodded.

"Amnesia is also known as memory loss. It's a condition that old people can get, but people can also get it from brain injuries, illnesses, or the effects of drugs and alcohol. Due to Adorabat getting a concussion, her case of amnesia is severe. Which means she has forgotten a lot about her close ones and other things she should normally remember, such as you two," he explained.

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" 

"Yes. Just help her remember who she is and who you guys are as well."

Badgerclops gulped, "That's not gonna be easy."

"Tell me about it," I emphasized.

* * *

A few days later, we were able to take Adorabat home. I was relieved that her concussion partly went away, but anxious as to how we were gonna help her remember. The doctors gave her medicine to make her sleep so that she wouldn't try to run away when she saw Badgerclops and I. When Adorabat woke up on the couch, she freaked out immediately. "You guys again! What do you want from me?! I'll do anything just leave me be!"

"Adorabat," I insisted, "we're not villains. We're heroes that protect this village called Pure Heart Valley. You're a deputy, Badgerclops is a deputy, and I'm the sheriff!" I moved closer to her, but she hid behind one of the pillows with her head peeking out.

"A . . . deputy?"

"Yeah," Badgerclops added. "We battle monsters everyday! And there's these villains called the Sky Pirates who are always trying to steal the Ruby of Pure Heart!"

"Well I believe that, but I still think you guys are evil," Adorabat noted as her head disappeared behind the pillow. I slowly took the pillow off the couch so that we could see her. I knelt down a little as I noticed the petrified look in her eyes and held one of her wings. She flinched, but didn't move her wing away.

"We are all really good friends with each other Adorabat. Actually, we're good friends when we want to be. The point is we're family." I hug her gently as I stand up and I kiss her on the forehead. I felt Badgerclops join the hug too. "And we plan to keep it that way." A few seconds later, Adorabat uttered something.

"Mao Mao...? Badgerclops...? That's really you right?" I held her out in shock. I nodded, feeling the tears rise in my eyes.

"Welcome home Adorabat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I thought you guys were villains! I really am!" 

"Aww," Badgerclops bubbled, "it's okay Adorabat. We're just glad you got your memory back." I placed her down on the couch. I explained what happened to her and that she needed to rest.

"You may not have a headache now, but you will later. I think in about two weeks you should be better." Adorabat sighed.

"Okay. Can I rest on this couch?" she asked. I chuckled as I crossed my arms.

"Of course you can. We'll sit with you." I saw the hugest smile on her face. Badgerclops was actually right for once.

She's fine.


	19. Not me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops gets lured into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS some blood in this. It's not a lot, though. Just a warning for you queasy people out there (nO oFfEnSe).

_**Third Person POV ('Cause it saves me from going back and forth from POVS):** _

Badgerclops was sitting on the rooftop of a building in Pure Heart Valley. He wasn't enjoying the view, though. He was thinking about Mao Mao and Adorabat. How they meant so much to him. How if they were hurt mentally or physically, he would rescue them.

He actually thought about Mao Mao more than Adorabat. Badgerclops liked spending the free time he had with him. He thought about one time where it was late in the night and they were watching TV. Mao Mao fell asleep and leaned on Badgerclops. He said Badgerclops's name unconsciously and hugged his side.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt his face getting hot and red. That was one of the moments he thought about that made him all tingly inside. He didn't know why and he didn't know how.

It just happened.

He was gonna think about it more deeply when he smelled a delicious, warm, and comforting smell in the air. Badgerclops went on the ground with his robotic arm and followed the smell. What he didn't know was that it was from a certain group of pirates that were up to no good.

Meanwhile, with the Sky Pirates at their grounded airship, they were waiting patiently for Badgerclops to come to their trap. Well, not all of them were waiting _patiently_. Orangusnake was observing the collar he was holding. It was metal and it was painted a dark, crimson red. "Come on come on! Where's that chunky badger at?! I must put this collar on him immediately!" Orangusnake whined.

He turned to Ramaraffe who was nibbling the crust of their delicious trap. "And Ramaraffe! Stop trying to eat the beignet! It's suppose to be the bait!"

"Duh sorry boss! It just smells so . . . good . . . ." Orangusnake wacked her metal neck with his holographic sword.

"Stop it! This is serious! Badgerclops needs to turn evil so that he can destroy that no good Mao Mao and Adorabat! Then, I can steal the Ruby and take over the world!"

"Uh," Ratarang asked, "don't cha mean _we_ can steal the Ruby and take over da world?"

"Oh yeah! That's definitely what I meant!" Orangusnake chuckled nervously. The Sky Pirates heard heavy footsteps. "He's coming! Quick, hide!" The Sky Pirates hid behind some trees, all the while bumping into each other like the dummies they are.

Badgerclops appeared out of the forest he pushed through and gasped. He saw a huge beignet right in the open! He knew it was right outside the Sky Pirates' base, but he didn't care at all. Badgerclops went straight to the beignet and shoved it in his mouth. Orangusnake sneaked behind him and put the collar over his head.

Badgerclops's eye rolled to the back of his head and he dropped face first to the ground. The other Sky Pirates came out from behind the trees. Boss Hosstrich asked, "You know how that collar works right?"

"Of course I do! It's uh . . . it's on right?" Orangusnake puzzled.

"If the light's blinking white then yeah!" Ramaraffe gazed at the shiny collar.

"It's _so_ shiny! Put it on me! Put it on me!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" Orangusnake snapped. "Stop getting distracted you fool! For the fiftieth time it's not yours!"

"Sorry boss!"

"Whatever! Wait the light's blinking. Why isn't Badgerclops-" All of a sudden, Badgerclops stood up. The Sky Pirates saw that his one eye was mostly black, but red in the middle. Badgerclops looked at all of them and growled. "D-don't eat me please!" Orangusnake squeaked.

"Boss," Ratarang decided, "we need to tell him what to do! That's what the collar was made for!"

"Oh right!" Orangusnake cleared his throat and spoke nervously. "B-Badgerclops, go attack our enemies Mao Mao and Adorabat! Mao Mao's the black cat with the red clothing and Adorabat's the tiny blue bat." Badgerclops nodded slowly and ran off to Pure Heart Valley on all fours. "Come back to us when they're DEAD okay?!" Orangusnake yelled.

Mao Mao and Adorabat were walking around the Valley, making sure no one was stirring up chaos. "Hey Mao Mao," Adorabat started as she tugged the bottom of his cape, "where's Badgerclops?"

"I dunno. He told me he was gonna be sitting on top of a building. He didn't specify which one."

"Can we go look for him? No one's been causing trouble so far."

"Sure! Let's split up." They went on opposite sides of the town to search for their furry friend. A few minutes later, Mao Mao spotted Badgerclops across from him, standing on the white cobblestone pavement. "Hey Badgerclops. We were wondering where you were, so we went in different directions to . . ." Mao Mao trailed off and squinted at Badgerclops's neck and eye.

There was a collar on his neck and his eye looked . . . strange. Was he going for a Halloween look or something? "Badgerclops what's with the weird fashion choice? It's not a good one anyways," Mao remarked. Badgerclops walked up to the small, but ferocious feline. He gritted his teeth in fury and breathed heavily.

Mao Mao knew something was up. He backed away a little, but Badgerclops took a step forward. Mao kept backing away and Badgerclops kept moving forward. "Uh, d-dude? Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Badgerclops grabbed him by the neck part of his cape and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't. Call me. Dude," he snarled. Mao Mao stayed very still, afraid that if he made a single movement, he would instantly regret it. Badgerclops threw him forcefully against a lamppost. Mao groaned, feeling a nauseous wave of pain shoot up his spine and into his head. He looked up to see Badgerclops charging a laser beam that was aimed to his skull. His eyes widened in fear.

He quickly rolled out of the way right before the laser beam was released. Mao Mao got up painfully and took out his katana. He finally realized that the collar Badgerclops was wearing made him evil. Only the Sky Pirates would lure him into a trap like that! "You're such an easy prey to catch Badgerclops," he muttered sadly.

"SHUT UP!" the possessed Badgerclops exploded and threw a punch. Mao Mao dodged it with ease. He really didn't wanna hurt Badgerclops. It may seem like he has to. The badger packs quite a punch after all. _I need to get that collar off of him,_ Mao Mao thought.

"Badgerclops listen to me! I'm your best friend/partner! You wouldn't hurt your best friend would you?" Badgerclops grinned and wrapped his robotic arm around Mao Mao. He spun him 'round and 'round and threw him extremely high into the air. He blasted a special laser into the ground that allowed him to go up in the air.

Soon enough Badgerclops was floating above Mao Mao. He formed a fist with his robotic arm. Right before he stretched his arm at Mao, Mao Mao threw Geraldine at his stomach, making a deep cut. Maybe the cut would make him wince later on and Mao could pull the collar off of him! Badgerclops yelled in pain.

Too bad Mao Mao couldn't stop the fist from coming at him since it punched him right in his unseeable nose. The impact launched him rapidly to the ground. He almost blacked out from the pain throbbing in his head. Mao Mao heard a clang and turned his head to the right to see his katana lying on the ground. He felt blood running from his nose. He wiped it away weakly, but more came out.

Mao Mao reached to grab his precious katana, but a floofy hand grabbed it. He looked in front of him to see a furious Badgerclops clutching at his stomach. Mao tried to sit up, but the pain and dizziness he was feeling was too much. Badgerclops lifted him up by his left arm. Mao Mao was too weak to do anything else but to talk.

"Badgerclops . . . snap . . . out of it," he croaked. He heard a squeaky voice yell something, but he was too dazed to hear who it was. He saw Adorabat biting Badgerclops's furry arm. Badgerclops roared in pain and let go of Mao Mao. He fell to the ground and grunted when his head smacked against the cobblestone. He was surprised he didn't break any bones.

At least he thought he didn't.

"LEAVE MAO MAO ALONE!" Adorabat screeched. She threw several smoke bombs at Badgerclops, blinding him temporarily. She flew over to Mao Mao in a panic. "Mao Mao! Y-you're bleeding!"

"I'm okay Adorabat," Mao Mao assured her quietly as he sat up and wiped his nose. "Badgerclops has a collar around his neck and-"

"It made him evil _again!"_

"Oh yeah, you have a point there." Mao Mao coughed out some blood, but easily ignored it. He saw Adorabat's lip quivering. He felt horrible that she had to see him like this. "I need you do something very important Adorabat. Listen carefully," he spoke wearily.

"Okay," she quavered.

"I need you to remove the collar off of Badgerclops's neck and pull as hard you can. You can use your wings to flap away some of the smoke. And do you mind getting my katana for me?" Mao Mao instructed.

"Not at all! I'll do my best Mao Mao!" Mao Mao watched as Adorabat flew behind the still blinded Badgerclops and flapped some of the smoke away. It took a few attempts, but she managed to pull the collar off of his head. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it angrily. Obviously, it didn't break, but she grabbed Mao's katana and gave it back to him.

"Thanks little deputy. You did a great job," Mao Mao congratulated her as he sheathed his katana and rubbed her head. She giggled.

The smoke cleared away and Badgerclops's eye turned back to its normal yellow. "What . . . happened?" Badgerclops groaned.

"Badgerclops!" Mao shouted happily, but coughed out a tiny bit of blood from shouting. Badgerclops gasped.

"Mao Mao! Are you okay man?!" He knelt down next to him. "What happened to you?! Why is your nose bleeding?!" he fretted. Mao Mao looked at him solemnly and frowned.

"You're not gonna like the answer."

"Yeah," Adorabat agreed.

"Mao Mao," Badgerclops protested, "it is my job to know who beat you up, so please tell me _right now!_ " Mao looked down at the floor.

"It was you." Badgerclops's eye widened.

"What...? I-I know I hurt you a little sometimes, but that's only because you get on my nerves! W-what did I do to you?" Badgerclops stuttered. There was a tiny pause.

"I'll just say that my head and back hurts _really_ bad."

Mao Mao gingerly touched his nose.

"I think my nose is broken as well," he grumbled.

Mao looked up at Badgerclops to see tears in his single eye. "It's okay Badgerclops. The Sky Pirates must've put that collar on you to turn you evil." He pointed at the collar in front of them.

"Well that makes sense. But . . . I hurt my best friend! I can't believe I fell for that beignet trap! Why am I so _stupid?!_ " Badgerclops cried. Mao Mao put a hand on his robotic shoulder.

"You're not stupid Badgerclops. Heck you're smarter than me at times! You're only stupid when you get lured with food. Everyone has an ultimate weakness, even me."

Mao Mao wiped a tear that traveled down Badgerclops's cheek. Badgerclops hiccuped as he was sobbing quietly. "Shhhh, c'mon Badgerclops. You're a big, fluffy baby. I'm gonna be fine and it's not your fault," he consoled him.

"Are you sure?" Badgerclops sniffled. Mao smiled comfortingly.

"I'm sure." He and Adorabat pulled him into a group hug. Badgerclops yelped a little. Mao Mao pulled away from the hug to see why he was yelping. He then remembered the deep cut that he gave to Badgerclops. "Oh yeah, I cut you while you were possessed by the collar." 

He paused, watching Badgerclops look down at the cut on his stomach.

"I didn't want to, but - I thought I had to. Now I realize it wasn't worth it. I'm sorry," Mao Mao apologized, feeling his shame stab right through him. Badgerclops grinned at him.

"It's okay man. I would've done something like that if _you_ had the collar. I'll patch myself up when we get home." He stretched his robotic arm to the metallic, crimson collar and picked it up.

"What are we gonna do with this?" he wondered. Mao Mao shrugged.

"Throw it in a lake or something."

"Alright. First, we gotta get you home." He stored the collar in his arm. Badgerclops stood up while Mao Mao unsheathed his katana. Adorabat went on Badgerclops's furry shoulder.

"Yeah, lemme just . . . . " He trailed off and he used the hilt of his sword to lift himself up slowly. "See? No problem at all . . . " Mao Mao groaned slightly as his eyes rolled and he passed out.

"Aww shoot!" Badgerclops exclaimed as he caught Mao in his arms. Adorabat picked up Mao Mao's katana with her legs. "Well at least he passed out at the right time."

"That sounds kinda weird, but okay," Adorabat commented. They went on the aerocycle with Mao Mao lying on Badgerclops's stomach as he was going to drive.

 _Huh. Mao Mao feels really warm. Or is that just me?_ Badgerclops thought.

"Um, Badgerclops? Are you gonna start up the aerocycle or-"

"Oh yeah! Sorry little dude," he responded as he got out of his trance. They zoomed back home to take care of Mao Mao.

Back with the Sky Pirates, they were waiting at the entrance of their ship until the possessed Badgerclops came back with the news. Ratarang spoke up.

"Boss? Do ya think that Mao Mao and Adorabat got the collar off of Badgerclops by now?" Orangusnake narrowed his eyes at the rat in disbelief and irritation. He closed his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"Yep. Does anyone want lunch?" The other pirates nodded.

Boss Hosstrich asked, "What's for lunch?"

"Metal."


	20. What the Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat has a rather strange dream....

**_Adorabat's POV:_ **

I woke up hanging upside down on my usual middle bunk. Okay, everything seems normal, but I noticed that I seemed . . . taller? When I yawned my voice sounded different. Finally, when I got out of bed, my peg leg was robotic and my leg seemed tall as well! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! 

I also noticed the bunk bed was rebuilt to look slightly taller. Mao Mao and Badgerclops weren't in their beds, so they must be in the kitchen or something. I walked carefully to the mirror that was on the other side of the bedroom, trying to get used to my legs. I poked my head out to the mirror and it looked bigger! I hesitantly put my whole body in front of the mirror and gasped.

I have larger wings, a bigger torso, and I was as tall as Mao Mao! Maybe I was taller than him?! Who knows! All I know is that I'm going crazy and losing my mind! I decided to not freak out and I wobbled to the kitchen. I stared at Mao Mao and Badgerclops sitting in their chairs.

They looked slightly fluffier than before, with some of their fur sticking out. I don't think their height changed whatsoever. Mao Mao looked at me.

"Hey kid, you actually got up early for once. Usually you're sleeping until 1:00 PM or something," Mao Mao chuckled. His voice sounded a little deeper than before.

"Mao Mao," I asked, "How . . . old am I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're 17 Adorabat. Did you forget all of a sudden?" 17?! No wonder I'm so tall! Also, I fast forwarded 12 years?!

"Uh . . . yeah," I squeaked nervously as I got cereal from the cabinets. I made my breakfast and sat down uneasily. This HAD to be a dream. I HAVE to be dreaming since time can't go by this fast! "So . . . do you guys think any monsters will turn up today?" 

"What do you think? There's been a huge monster fest since two weeks ago! We still have no idea where they're all coming from!" Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Yup," Badgerclops added, "I'm about to drop dead from all the fighting I have to do!" Mao rolled his eyes at him.

"Get used to it big guy." Just as he said that, the monster alarm rang. Badgerclops groaned. I decided to pretend everything was perfectly normal.

"YES! MONSTER!" I yelled as I jumped out of my chair. Mao Mao smiled at me.

"At least you're always excited to fight monsters. You've always been like that ever since you were 5 years old." We all dashed to the aerocycle in the garage. "Don't forget your sword and your smoke bombs Adorabat!" Mao Mao noted. My eyes widened a little, but I needed to play along since they'll think something's wrong with me.

"Oh yeah! Where are they again?" 

"In the bedroom, obviously." I zoomed to the bedroom and beamed at the shimmering silver sword leaning against the wall near the bunk bed. It wasn't a katana, but it was still so cool! The hilt was yellow with a column of blue hearts on each side. I grabbed that and the smoke bombs were in a drawer. 

There was a belt next to it that had a decently large pocket attached to it. I quickly put the belt on and the smoke bombs inside the pocket.

I was pretty nervous as I haven't used a sword that much. I'm up for the challenge, though! I zoomed back to the aerocycle with the sword in my grip. That's when I noticed the size of it seemed bigger. Mao Mao and Badgerclops _definitely_ noticed I was getting taller! We jumped on and zoomed to Pure Heart Valley!

The monster looked like a gigantic aqua green lizard! Honestly, it was nothing that I ever saw before! It looked extremely tough as well. We stopped the aerocycle above the lizard.

"Hey Adorabat," Mao Mao asked, interrupting my thoughts, "you sure you can handle this one?"

"What are you talking about? I totally got this!" I told him with confidence in my voice.

"Dude," Badgerclops said to Mao Mao, "you ask her that everyday, but everyday we defeat the creatures without any malfunctions!" 

"Alright, just making sure if she's okay with fighting this one."

"She has the skills man! It'll be-"

"Guys watch out!" I yelled as I got out of my seat and pushed the aerocycle out of the way. The lizard was swinging its tail back and forth, but luckily, it didn't hit me. For some reason I feel like I could actually use my sword properly! I don't know why, but I just feel like I could do a cool trick! I took out my awesome sword and held it at my feet.

I took out several smoke bombs and threw them in the air. I slashed them open and they exploded everywhere! I saw some of the smoke go into the lizard's eyes and it roared furiously. _This is my advantage!_ I thought. I charged down to the lizard's neck and took my sword in my wings. Just as I was about to behead the disgusting monster, it grabbed me by my peg leg and flung me against a rock wall.

My ears rang so bad it gave me a headache! I tried moving my wings, but one of them wouldn't move that much and I felt so much pain from it! I yelled in agony, even though I couldn't hear my own screams. I looked up and saw Mao Mao and Badgerclops defeating the monster with new moves of their own all while on the aerocycle! Finally, Mao Mao used his katana to slice the lizard's head off (something that I couldn't do)!

They landed the vehicle near me and ran up to me in a panic. The ringing in my ears turned into an annoying, tiny buzzing sound.

"Adorabat! A-are you alright?" Mao Mao quavered as he knelt down next to me. I tried moving my hurt wing, but this time it wouldn't move at all. 

"I-I think my wing's broken," I stammered uneasily. I tried standing up through the pain, but ended up on my butt again. I groaned as Badgerclops picked me up.

"Don't worry I gotcha," Badgerclops comforted me. He held me in his arms as we went on the aerocycle and Mao Mao drove us home.

Its been two hours since we got home. I was chilling on the couch with a broken wing wrapped in bandages. 

This is a nice dream so far.

Mao Mao sat at the end of the couch while Badgerclops was in the kitchen making lunch. One of the only sounds we could hear was the sound of the TV.

"How's that wing of yours feeling Adorabat?" Mao Mao responded. I shrugged a little, careful not to upset my hurt wing.

"It could be better," I mumbled.

"You know you did pretty well fighting that monster on your own. I'm very proud of you." I giggled a little while blushing. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you got past most of your teenage phase. Now I can hear your cute little laughs again."

"My laughs aren't cute!" I complained. Mao Mao raised an eyebrow.

"They are _so_ cute," he teased. 

"Whatever." 

"You wanna know what I just realized?"

"Hm?"

"I can't call you my little deputy anymore," Mao Mao sighed as he crossed his legs. "It's been so long since I last called you that." Tears welled in my eyes hearing that. He didn't call me little deputy for years?! That's awful! I sat up in distress. Mao looked at my eyes and frowned deeply.

"Mao Mao . . . . " I sniffled. "Can you still call me that...?" He stood up from his spot and knelt next to me, smiling.

"Of course I will my little deputy. I never thought you'd say that since you hated it when I called you a little deputy." I wiped my tears with my movable wing and beamed.

"Thanks Mao. You're a good dad." My eyes widened after I noticed what I said. Mao Mao chuckled kind-heartedly.

"At least you say that almost everyday. You don't even realize you've said it until a second later!" he bubbled.

"I do don't I?" I chortled. Out of the blue, I yawned loudly. "Okay, I'm gonna fall asleep now. Lemme know when lunch is ready." I lie back down. 

"Alright. G'night Adorabat." Mao Mao went back to his spot on the couch. 

"Night." I drifted peacefully off to sleep.

I woke up on my bed since I probably fell from my normal position. I sat up and looked at my body. Phew, back to normal! So, it really _was_ a dream! I can't wait to tell Mao Mao and Badgerclops all about it in the morning! I perched myself upside down again.

You know what?

I hope my dream comes true someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work! There's actually a second book to this that I'm doing in Wattpad, so if you wanna check it out there, be my guest.
> 
> Sunday shall be the day I post the one-shots I made for the second book.


End file.
